


Screw

by KittyBunny3



Series: Screw [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBunny3/pseuds/KittyBunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scarecrow sends Gotham into chaos one night, Bella finds herself abandoned and left on the dangerous streets.<br/>Luckily she is rescued by the GCPD and sent to their HQ to ride out the rest of the night where she meets on one of Gothams most dangerous men...and the fun begins.<br/>*Sex in every chapter except Ch1*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GCPD

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is slow. Just a build up.  
> Naughtier s**t comes later xoxoxo

The sudden turns and jolts of the cop car knock you sick. The sirens are like screams and your body is rocked back and forth.  The cop driving keeps cursing under his breath, the other looking out of the window, pointing out obstacles...like bodies and fire pits.

You clutch your only possession with you, your clutch bag, like it's your last lifeline. Not knowing what the state  your side of the city looks like, this bag and it's contents might be your only possessions left now.

The car swerves around a corner and in the distant you see it. 

_GCPD Headquarters_

The building was old and gothic that contrasted beautifully with the blue neon sign posting. You let out a small sigh of relief; you were safe now.

The car pulled into an underground carpark, a female officer comes to greet you and the car speeds off out onto the streets again. She hurries you in and once the doors are shut she looks you over. She smiles at you sympathetically.

There are several officers sat around, clutching weapons. Waiting. They all look at you with the same pity the female officer looked at you with.

You can't blame them, you must look a sight.

You know for a fact that your mascara has ran, your long black hair is damp and sticking to your face and you have cuts and grazes all over your legs. Your jacket and skirt are ripped and your once brand new stilettos are now scuffed and covered in mud. Yep, a not so original damsel in distress.

"Name?" the officer asks.

"Bella. Yates"

"Bella, are you hurt? I mean seriously hurt?"

"No-"

"No head injuries?"

"No-"

"Can you walk okay?"

"Just about"

The officer looks down at your heels.

"I was on my way home from dinner with friends when...you know-"

"No need to explain. I imagine you've been through a lot tonight"

_Understatement of the year..._

 

 "Not enough buses to take everyone out of the city..." she looks away briefly. She looks exhausted. She snaps back to you.

"Listen, Bella. I'll be honest with you. It's safer here than out there but we've been having some trouble with some of Scarecrows men trying to break their way in."

Your eyes widen with fear and your heart skips a beat.

"Don't panic, I'm confident they won't be able to get their way in but I'm going to put you in the back end of the building, if needed there is a panic room there we can put you in."

She starts to walk you out of the room and towards some large double doors, behind it you can hear shouting. Like an angry crowd...

"Downside is that unfortunately the room is just off of our holding cells... Head down and just hurry through Bella"

Without even a moment to respond she pushes open the doors and pulls you through by your arm. As soon as the doors open there is a roar of shouting and hands banging against glass. As you are dragged on what seems like an endless corridor your faced with rows and rows of henchmen. Henchmen in branded clothing and masks, their eyes wide and their mouths spouting the most vile things at you both. You reach another set of doors and your pushed through them. The doors slam behind you. With your back facing the room you struggle to catch your breath. You hear the officer talking to someone else, you hear your name but you're not even listening. You try to compose yourself but your mind is filled with the horrors upon horrors you've witnessed and tears start to burn in your eyes.

As you wipe your eye you turn around... your heart jumps out of your chest. You werent ready for this.

The room is dark, barely lit and even though several armed officers circle the room it doesn't take away from the fact that slap bang in the middle of the room is a giant holding cell, filled with faces you've seen many times before. Faces you've seen on the news. Faces you've seen in books. Faces you've seen plastered online over various stories and message boards. Faces you never thought you'd be within yards of.

Penguin. Deathstroke. Deacon Blackfire. Professor Pyg...Two Face...

All of their eyes were on you. But not for long.

BANG BANG BANG.

Everyone turns their attention to the back of the room. The officer who brought you here is banging on a door in the back. You walk forward to see what's going on. 

"JACK. GET OUT. THIS ROOM IS FOR CIVILLIANS ONLY. JACK" 

"No use Smith" says the male officer next to her " He can't hear you".

"Fucks sake Ryder" Smith, so that's her name... ,looks at you. " Sorry Bella. Looks like someones taken your spot"

For the first time in hours you smile.

"Jack Ryder...from the TV? Is in there?" you ask. 

You hear a faint chuckle from behind you. The male officer steps forwards.

"Shut it Dent!"

You turn your head and lock eyes with 'Dent'. Harvey Dent... Two Face... he doesn't look as bad you'd think -

"Rude to stare" he drawls, not taking his eyes off you.

You flip your head around, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Shit. Idiot Bella.

"I said shut it Dent!" the officer bellows again. He turns to you.

"You'll be safe here, theres enough armed officers in case something happens. Just stick to the sides of the room, away from this...crowd" He motions to the cell behind you.

"Cor. You ain't very friendly pig" comes a cockney voice from behind. Penguin. The male officer ignores him. 

Smith looks at you. 

"You'll be safe Bella. Okay. Maybe even try and get some rest" she pats your shoulder and leaves the room. The doors open to noise again. Just as the door shuts you hear a voice shout, " Where's your friend with the big tits?" and then an erupture of male laughter. Then the doors shut and it's silent again.

"Reckon he's talking about you sweet 'art" Penguin says. You turn to face him. He's smirking. 

You turn around and make your way to a bench. Everyone looks exhausted, the police and the criminals alike. You start to wonder what you look like right now. You take a mirror out of your bag and start to wipe away the ran mascara from around your eyes and straighten your hair. In the mirror you can see the holding cell. While pretending to still sort your face and hair you watch the men in the cage. 

They pace. They sit. They occasionally mutter to each other. You find yourself drawn to Harvey again...

He stands leaning against the bars. His tall stature is intimidating. You can tell that under his suit is a well built body. You wonder how well...

_Stop it._

You look at this face, only half is facing you. He is very handsome... 

_Seriously Bella?_

He shifts and this time all of his face can be seen. But what should have made you recoil in horror has instead been replaced by curiosity. You continue to look at him... Scars and defects had never bothered you. You find them interesting. You like the story behind them... And as you continue to look at him you cant help the nervous feeling building in your stomach.

_Bella._

I wonder if he works out-

_Bella._

I wonder how dangerous he is-

_Bella! He's looking right at you!_

As soon as you realise he's staring your heart stops. Literally for a second. You finish off messing with your hair and then throw the mirror in your bag. He couldnt have seen you looking at him? You turn slowly to face the cell. He's still looking at you. You can't see his eyes clearly but he motions his head slightly, up and down. Taking you in...

It should make you sick but instead your cheeks flush pink and you start patting down your skirt. God you must look a mess.

"So. Where you reckon Sionis got to?" Penguin interrupts the silence.

At the mention of Sionis name your head instantly shoots up. Shit...they noticed.

"You know where he is sweetheart?"

You shake your head. You didn't. Genuinely.

"You know Sionis, Bella?" Harvey drawls.  _That drawl...your name...shivers..._

You shake your head again.

Penguin smirks.

"Reckon she's one of his bits on the side?"

"She looks his type" Harvey replies.

"Yeah, I reckon this 'un will tell us where Sionis got to. Bastard aint in Gotham that's for sure"

"OI" came the male officer.

"I'm just makin' polite conversation. Officer" Penguin says, holding his hand up in mock shock.

You move forward from the bench. 

"It's okay officer" you say, wanting to sound bold but instead croak meekly.

You turn to address Penguin.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know him and I'm certainly not his bit on the side."

Harvey lets out a small laugh.

"I work for him. Well for Sionis Industries... but I don't know him. Only met him once about two years ago"

"What do you do for him?" Harvey asks.

You face him now. Wow he's tall...really tall...

"I...I work at the mill. On the front desk-"

"Makes sense. 'e likes pretty lasses..."Penguin says. 

"Don't we all" Harvey interrupts. 

Your cheeks flare up again. Even if they are notorious criminals, a compliment is a compliment. Harvey notices this and smirks. _Is he cute?_

"Enough now" the officer says. "Bella. Move away"

You want to tell him to piss off, to not tell you what to do. But instead you move away from the cell. 

Another hour passes and the room is still in silence. The officers have all congretated to the front of the room, you've sat yourself on the bench on the other side of the room. Occasionally you catch Harveys eye. At first you looked away. Then you started to let out a small smile. Then you started to blush again.  _Jeez...this isnt high school Bella. He's not the schools jock and you're not the maths geek..._

But then you catch his eye again and can't help but flick your hair, in that annoying girly way, and smile to yourself.

Despite all the blushing you start to feel a chill. You rub your arms but you can't seem to warm yourself up. The jacket your wearing is torn and thin and the air seems to get colder. You scan the room for a heater. You see it. Behind the cell. Only small but enough. You walk over to it. Your heels echoing around the room but nobody looks. Except one...

The heater has been placed on some stairs leading up the cell, luckily by a patch where nobody is sitting. You sit yourself down and warm yourself up, the heat feels nice against your skin. You take your damp jacket off. You don't notice someone moving from across the cell to come and sit right by you.

"So Sionis huh?"

_That drawl..._

You turn to face Harvey, he's sat right next to you. Metal railings between you both. Even sat at your height he's still intimidating. His voice is gruff. Now he's closer you can make out the burns.  _Ouch..._

"Yeah Sionis."

"Only met him once?"

"Yeah. Briefly. When I first started. He comes into the mill from time to time but never passes where I work. Have you met him?"

He chuckles.

"Rome is a good friend of mine."

_Rome._ Was strange to hear someone of Harveys notoriety refer to your just as infamous boss with a nickname.

"So. How you end up stuck in Gotham?" he interrupts your thoughts.

"Oh. Not enough buses..." You feel your eyes start to burn again. You wipe them. You feel stupid.

Harvey doesn't say anything but instead stares at you. This time it's softer. You don't know why but you carry on.

"I was on the way home from being out with friends when the news broke out. I tried to get on a bus but...there was just crowds of people desperate to get on. Fighting each other. Loads of kids. Old people. They were the priority but I don't think anybody paid attention to that. Until I was found I was just hiding in whatever building wasnt occupied"

You look at him and shrug. He looks you up and down then draws his eyes back to you.

"You're lucky to be alive. Bella" 

You nod. You know this.

"Don't reckon a pretty lass like that is gonna fancy an ugly bastard like you Harv'" Penguin shouts from across the cell. 

"You don't know that!" you snap, the words leaving your mouth before you've even thought about it. Everyones eyes in the cell turn to you, some smile. Your cheeks flush instantly.  _Fuck._

Penguin chuckles but takes his attention off you both.

You shuffle in your seat. You look at Harvey.

"Um...you're not ugly by the way" then you blush. He smiles at you. You both stay silent but stay staring at each other. Without even thinking about it your body shifts closer to him. He doesn't move but he smirks...He knows what he's doing to you. You inch closer again. Through the metal bars of the cell he slowly lifts his hand and with one finger traces it down your arm. He leaves goosebumps on your arm. For a moment you forget who you are, where you are, who this guy is...

BANG.

Everyone jumps. The door opens to the sounds of shouts from the cells outside and Officer Smith walks in. 

"Bella?" 

Harvey snaps his hand away from you and you instantly miss his touch.

"Looks like it's time to say bye" he cocks an eyebrow. As quick as a flash his hand grabs your arm through the bars.

"Bella?" Smith shouts again.

Harvey looks at you. 

"I'll come find you. Bella" then he lets go. You have no time to respond as Officer Smith has made her way to you. She looks at you, almost with disapointment.

"Come on Bella. It's time for you to go"

You take one last look at Harvey, scramble to your feet and leave with Smith...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Flowers

_Six months later..._

 

As quickly as Gotham can face turmoil it can just as quickly bring itself back again. A few months ago thousands upon thousands of people were being evacuated, Scarecrow had full control of the city...you were in the presence of some of Gothams most dangerous men. 

Six months later and everything just went straight back to normal... Typical Gotham. Maybe it's why you loved this city so much? 

Luckily all your friends got back to Gotham in one piece. You told them all about what happened to you but missed out the part about Harvey. It was pointless anyway, you hadn't seen him since ( probably one of the many people shipped off to Arkham!) and it was just something silly. 

You still worked at the Steel Mill, lived in the same apartment and you were still single...yep same old Gotham.

You mused this to yourself while you walked through the mill, returning from your lunch break. The mill was huge inside, so many people worked there but only you and your best friend Chrissy manned the front desk so all your lunch breaks were spent alone. Occasionally one of the guys would try and chat you up but they didn't interest you in the slightest.  As you approached the desk you see a man  stood with Chrissy, his back to you. She was doing her usual flirting, flicking her long blonde hair back and batting her long eyelashes. You rolled your eyes but smiled. She was a pretty girl and she knew it - you wished that you could have that much confidence. As you got closer you realised who she was talking to... 

"Bellz! Babe! get here!" Chrissy shouts over to you, she looks really excited. The man turns around. Yep, knew it. 

Roman Sionis. Aka, Black Mask... not that you'd ever confirmed that but everyone knew it. He wore a white pin stripe suit, clearly expensive. He was tall, well built and had black hair that was perfectly slicked back. Like a gangster from the 20s... He had a handsome face with almost black eyes. In his hands he held a large bunch of flowers... Were they for Christie? Wouldn't surprise you.

As you approach Roman looks down at you and smirks. He passes you the flowers?

You look at them curiously.

"Wha-"

"Not from me sweetheart" he smirks. You take the flowers. They're beautiful, an array of reds and pinks. A little card attached.

"Open it! He won't tell me who they're from" Chrissy giggles and playfully nudges Sionis. He doesn't  react ,instead looks at you.

"Who are they from?" You ask.

He raises an eyebrow.  _Oh..._

You open the card, your heart beating faster than normal.

Inside the card is a phone number and then a little 'H'. Chrissy looks at you, bug eyed. " So?"

"Oh... remember that other week when I went on that date with the-"

"Guy from the gym? Yeah? They're from him? Wait- how do you know him?"

She looks up at Sionis. You stare back at him...  _please don't tell her the truth..._

He smirks again at you, turns to Chrissy.

"He works for me."

And with that he turns on his heel and walks away from you both, you stare after him.  _That was kind of nice..._

The rest of your shift is torture. You play in your mind over and over again about what to do. Call him? Ignore it? What happens if you call him? What happens if you ignore him...

You can't get out of work and over to your car fast enough. You fumble with your keys, you drop them.  _Idiot._

You pick them up and don't notice the figure behind you...

"You owe me"

You stand up, almost tripping over your self. Sionis is leant against your car, hands in pocket. Smirking.  _Jeez._

"Thank you." Mr Sio-

"Roman. Doll."

"Thank you Roman"

You smile at him, fumbling with the keys in your hand.  _Wow, he's gorgeous... what is it with you Bella?_

"Something on my face?"

_Shit._

"No. Sorry. I was just...erm...it was..."

Your cheeks flush pink, you sound like an idiot. He smiles at you, folds his arms and leans back. His eyes wander up and down your body, resting back on your face.

He pushes himself off your car, arms still folded. He's closer to you now.

"Yeah. I can see what Harv means now."

"What?"

He laughs slightly and walks past you.

"Nothing. See you around doll"

You watch him walk away. What had Harvey said? Your cheeks flushed a deeper pink and you hurried into your car. 

* * *

 

The whole journey home you debated over and over what to do. Even when you got in to your apartment, showered and started to prepare your dinner you still had no idea.

You thought about Harvey, about those moments together in the GCPD and your cheeks flushed, your stomach got butterflies...You squeezed your thighs together. Fuck. You were turned on. There was no point denying it. The fact he was one of the most dangerous men in Gotham didn't even deter you... it flattered you that he showed interest in a nobody like you. You had only ever had sex with a few guys and it was never that remember-able. But... these were guys your own age. In their early twenties. In-experienced and just as clueless as she. Harvey was older...

You stared at your mobile on your coffee table. The flowers were just next to them, card still attached.

You picked up your phone. You picked up the card. 

You dialled.

He answered.

"Yeah?"

_Shit._

_"_ Harvey?"

"I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon."

_He knew it was you. Double shit._

_"_  How did you know it was me? " You blurt.

He chuckles. He can tell your nervous.

"Wouldn't forget your voice in a hurry."

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful" You smile. His voice is low and has a slight growl to it. It gives you goosebumps everytime he speaks.

"I was worried Sionis would pretend they were from him"

"He made sure I knew who they came from"

And then you relaxed. This wasn't so bad...

* * *

 

One hour went by...two....then three. You talked about everything. How you ended up at the GCPD that night, what happened to him after, where you both grew up, how you ended up at the Steel Mill, his strip club that he owned (filling you with a pang of jealousy thinking of him around all those hot girls)... just everything. 

"So, when can I see you?"

You knew the question was coming but it still took your breath away. Now this all felt real.

"Erm..."

_Just go for it._

_"_ Are you free Friday night?"

It was done. No going back now...

* * *

 

**Friday night...11pm.**

You paced around your apartment, not that there was much room to pace. You arranged for him to stop by after he dealt with some 'work stuff' - you didn't ask questions. You stopped in front of a full length mirror. You decided on a red dress, strapless and short and towering heels. Too much? 

Knock. Knock.

Too late to change now. You walk over to the door, shaking slightly.

You open it and smile. There he is.

Just as tall as you remember, just as well built...just as handsome. He's leant against the door frame, he smirks at you.

"Wow..."

You look away and blush.

"Come in" you stand back. He walks in, confidently and you shut the door behind him, he turns to face you. He wears a plain black shirt and suit pants, his jacket in one hand. With his other hand he grabs your hand and pulls you towards him.

"Thanks for having me"

"It's okay. Sorry it's not much" You look around your small apartment. Small but well kept.

"Shush now" he walks over to your sofa, his hand letting go of yours and puts his jacket over the back of it. You go to follow him but he turns around and stops you. He looks down at you, you look up at him. You were worried you'd find his scarred side unsettling but it doesn't. 

"I thought about you a lot while I was locked up" He traces a finger up your arm and along your collar bone.

"Did you?"

You stand frozen, you don't know what to do.

"Yeah...was worried you'd have a boyfriend by the time I got out"

His fingers still trace across your collarbone. Slowly. Leaving shivers.

"Well...I don't... I mean obviously or else-"

You stop talking. You're so nervous you're not making sense.

His fingers stop. 

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem nervous?" He traces a finger up your neck.  _Wow, that feels good._

"I'm...no. I'm fine"

You take a step forward to him, pressing yourself against him. You want to look bold but you start to shiver again.

"Not been with many guys huh?" his finger still running up and down your neck.

You shake your head. Embarrassed.

Harvey starts to walk, he grabs your arms and walks you with him. He's heading towards the door on the far side of the room. He smirks at you.

You reach the door, he presses you against it, his hands leave your arms and snake around your waist, he picks you up. You gasp and instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. His muscles are huge, they feel like they could crush you. You can feel him hard against you.

"Oh Bella."

He reaches for the door knob behind you.

"We're gonna have some fun"

He pushes you both through the door, one arm around your waist and the other in your hair. He pushes you up against your bedroom wall, his face level with yours.

He kisses you.

Softly but fast. You respond the same, your lips open and your tongues touch and rub against each other. His grip on your waist tightens. He deepens the kiss and your body melts. Your fingers reach for his shirt buttons and you start to unbutton them. His grip on your hair tightens and he pulls it down, moving your head back. He nibbles on your exposed neck.

"Eager aren't we?" He whispers in your ear. His erection presses deeper against you. All the nervousness has disappeared and it's place is pure lust. You want him.

"I can feel how wet you are. Naughty girl"

You grind your body against him, he groans and kisses your neck, his hand still gripping your hair. He looses it and you kiss again. Your hand moves to his face...his scarred side. You gently rub your hand against the rough, burnt skin. He flinches but you deepen the kiss. You want him to know you don't care. He lets you carry on. You carry on unbuttoning his shirt and pull it off, he shrugs the rest off. His chest is muscular with a little hair, he looks just as you imagined. You scratch your nails over his chest and he groans. 

He moves you both to the bed, with you still wrapped around him and sits down. You stare down at him and run your fingers through his hair. You kiss again. He shuffles underneath you, taking off his shoes. You reach down to yours to do the same. He grabs your hand.

"You're keeping those on" he growls into your kiss. His hand trails from your hand over to your thigh and then over your ass. He grabs it hard and digs his nails into it. You gasp but pull his face into your neck. He bites it. Hard. You moan. He stands you both up and switches you round, now your back is to the bed. He kisses down your collarbone and his fingers play with the top of your dress.  _Shit. This is it..._

He pulls it down, fast and your breasts are exposed. He goes down onto his knees and pulls the dress over your ass, your legs until it lies on the floor. He stands up and then pushes you down onto the bed. You giggle slightly as you fall onto the bed, you're naked except for some lace panties and Harvey looks over you. Hungry. He takes off his belt and starts to undo his trousers. You shuffle forward on the bed and pull down the zipper. His pants fall down and all that's left is a pair of tight black boxers. 

_Jesus..._

You look up at him and bite your lip.

"You're big" He chuckles and runs his thumb over your lips.

He is big. And thick. You lean forward and start to kiss his cock, over the boxers. He lets out a low groan. Your fingers trace the top of his boxers and slowly you start to pull them down. You pull them as far as you can and Harvey steps out of them.

He looks incredible. You start to move yourself down the bed but he grabs your leg and pulls you back.

"Get those panties off. Now"

It's an order. It's intimidating. It's so hot.

You peel them off you, slowly. You bite your lip. He grabs them and pulls them off the rest of your legs.

"I don't like to be teased. Bella." He growls. 

You move down the bed again, towards your headboard. He reaches out for your leg but you move it quickly, you bite your lip again.. He kneels down onto the bed and moves towards you. 

As he gets closer you spread your thighs, he grabs your ankles and pulls them apart. He moves closer into you and you wrap your legs around his waist. You're lying down, he's sat up on his knees, his hands squeeze your thighs. 

His fingers run up and down the inside of them. He cocks his head and stares down at your pussy.

"You're dripping."

Your cheeks flush. He smirks.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. " And with that he slides down from his knees and pushes his head forward.His palms push your thighs down against the bed and his face moves closer to your pussy. He looks up at you. Then he moves his head in and his tongue hits you.

You gasp.

His tongue runs all over your folds, slowly. He licks away your wetness but with each touch more appears. His palms move from your thighs and his hands grab them and push them towards you. His tongue darts across your clit and you start to pant.

You've had guys go down on you before but nothing like this. With every lick and flick of his tongue he hit your clit every time. The feeling was indescribable, your pants became faster and your moans became louder. Your hands found his hair and pushed your hips up into him. He groaned and went faster.

You couldn't quite believe it. One of the most notorious criminals in Gotham was here, in your bed, making you wet, making you hot, making you...

You screamed. For a second you felt like your whole body stopped working and you couldn't control the quivers that flowed through your legs. Your face and chest was sweating and you couldn't catch your breath.  

Harvey moves his head and crawls up your body. He kisses your stomach and licks the little drops of sweats. He moves to your breasts, his mouth swiftly brushes against your nips. He bites your neck again and you start to breath normally again. 

He reaches your face and you grab him for a kiss. You can taste yourself in his mouth... you don't care. You kiss with hunger, he laughs into your kiss.

"You sound amazing when you cum"

You laugh and try to hide your face, embarrassed.

He turns your face with his hand to face him. 

"Don't be embarrassed... that isn't going to be the first time you scream tonight"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end xoxoxox


	3. Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya love it xoxoxox

Harvey cups your face and kisses you, roughly. You respond with the same hunger. You wrap your legs and arms around him and grind into him. You still haven't fully come down from your orgasm. His body is warm and his hands are attentive, they roam your body, gently kneading at your skin. He rolls you over on top of him, still kissing you. He pushes you back so you're sat up and he follows suit. He sits upright with you on his lap. He moves his hands to your waist, his lips leave yours and he licks one of your nipples. He tweaks the other with his hand. He starts to suck, hard. He swaps and sucks the other. He groans into them, his hard cock pressing against you. 

"Like this Bella?" You nod, a small " Mhm" escaping your lips.

He fidgets underneath you, moving his hard dick to your entrance.

Then you freeze. Your body stops reacting to his touch.  _Shit. You've no idea what you're doing. Shit shit shit._

He pulls away from your breasts and looks up at you. He raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?" 

"I...erm..."

"Bella"

He grabs your hair and pushes you back onto his cock, only a few inches enter you but your pussy shakes at his size. You moan. 

"So...big"

He smirks and carries on sucking your tits. He pushes himself into you into all of him has entered you. He groans as he pushes himself in.

"Fuck. You're tight" he smirks again. His hand is still in your hair. He leans up and pushes you back, still keeping you on top of him but his head is level with yours. Still inside you.

He moves his hips and thrusts inside, slowly, getting you used to his length. You relax and start to move in sync with his thrusts, still going slow. He smiles into your lips and kisses you.

_Fuck. You're having sex with Harvey Dent. With Two Face._

It feels so good as he moves in and out of you, his moans are low and rapsy. He pulls your hair down and bites into your neck. You let out a loud moan. He laughs into your neck, his laughs are so arrogant but it turns you on so much. Your moans stay loud as he thrusts faster, you respond too. It feels so natural. You dig your nails into his chest and then push him back and then pull him towards, in time to your thrusts.

"You like being fucked don't you?" He whispers in your ear. 

"I'd like it more if it was harder" you reply, feeling confident. It's all he needs. He pushes you down onto your back, his cock releasing from your pussy. You bounce a little on the bed as you fall, he kneels over you, his huge dick in his hand. You reach forward to pull him into you but he grabs your wrists with his arms and pushes you down onto the bed, now lying on top of you. You reach up to kiss him, he bites your lip.

He thrusts into you. Hard. Really hard.

You let out a high pitched moan as his cock hits the back of your pussy, you've never had anyone get that deep before. Before you have time to think he thrusts again and starts to pick up the pace. Your moans and his low groans fill the room, the only other sounds being you bed creaking and your bodies slapping against each other. Your both sweating and panting. He lets go of your arms and sits upright, still fucking you at the same pace. He grabs your legs and pulls you closer, he moves to your ankles and throws your legs apart, as wide as they can go. A look of surprise quickly flashes over his face at how flexible you are...You reach up and scratch at his chest, dying to touch him.

You moan his name. He groans louder and looks at you, his eyes look dangerous and a wave of wetness just explodes from you. You scream and clench the sheets at your side. He looks down at your pussy and smiles. He lets go of your ankles and pulls out of you. Still as hard as ever. You've come twice in what must be less than an hour... You've no time to think about it as he interrupts your thoughts.

"Turn around" It's an order.

You roll your body onto your belly and look behind you. He's holding his dick and staring at your ass... _Oh..._

"Harvey" 

"On your knees"

You sit up on your knees, back still facing him.

"Harvey, I've never done this before"

He edges closer to you, his dick rubbing between your ass cheeks. He kisses the back of your neck.

"You have a great ass" He slaps it. You gasp. 

"Harvey..."

"I'm not gonna fuck it." He moves a hand around your throat, gently but with enough force to stop you from escaping. "Not tonight" He moves his dick from inbetween your cheeks and moves it towards your pussy.

"Harvey I mean I've never...erm"

He chuckles.

"Never been fucked from behind?" You flush with embarrassment again.  _God, you're such a loser._

You shake your head. He nibbles your ear.

"You'll fucking love it"

And then he thrusts into you. You instantly let out a loud moan. The sensation was so different, it was like he was reaching new parts of you. He started slow, like before. His hand still on your throat, the other slaps your ass again. He picks up the pace.

"Still like it hard?"

You nod, your hands scratch at his hand at your throat but when he looses his grip you push it back again.

"I was hoping that you'd fuck like a slut"

You turn to face him, with a pout.

"I'm not a-"

"You are tonight. Just for me"

And the pace is picked up, he lets go of your throat and pushes you forward so you're in the doggy style position. You grab onto the bedsheets, he grabs onto your waist and fucks you fast. Really fast.

You scream, he grunts loudly. His balls slap against your ass, the noises turn you on. 

"Don't stop!" you scream. You've no idea how loud you're being but you don't care. He slaps your ass again and again as he thrusts harder and faster. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum" he groans. 

He pulls you up so you're sat upright again. He grabs your throat again. Harder this time. Still fucking you at the same fast pace.

 

"Gonna let me cum inside you"

You nod. 

"You taking something?"

It takes a few seconds to know what he means, a few seconds too slow for Harvey.

"Answer me" he growls, aggressively.

"Yes"

His grip becomes tighter on your throat.

"Promise?"

You nod and meekly gasp "Yes"

A few more thrusts and you feel him inside you. Warm liquid fills you and spills out, dribbling down your thighs.

You both catch your breath, his grip still on your throat. You turn to him and he loosens it. He kisses your forehead. Your very sweaty forehead...

You look down at the  _mess_ down your legs, he looks too and laughs.

"Sorry Bella...been a...while" he pants. You giggle. You run your finger up your thigh, Harveys cum dripping over your fingers. You look round at him and run it along your tongue.

He bites the back of your neck.

"Fuck, you're a naughty bitch"

He pulls out of you, you move from your knees onto your back. He lies down next to you.Your sweaty bodies wrap around each other. You kiss. Then you feel his fingers move in-between your legs...

* * *

 

 

After a few hours Harvey got dressed and left. It was the early hours of the morning. You were shattered. You didn't have sex any more times but you indulged in some more foreplay. Harveys fingers made you cum just as hard as his tongue and dick and to reward him you gave him a long slow blowjob, you swallowed all of him.

You walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. You didn't mind he wouldn't stay...you weren't looking for a boyfriend and you told him that. He didn't want that either. 

Over the next few weeks you carried on seeing him, in secret. 

He'd come to yours and you'd both have incredible sex. You would wear sexy lingerie for him and greet him at the door in it. He'd tie you up and blindfold you and call you his slut. You'd have sex on the couch, in the kitchen, in his car... anywhere and everywhere he wanted you and you oblige every time. But you didn't tell anybody. It's like you led a double life and this made you happy. It wasn't complicated. It was exciting.

To your surprise Harvey actually invited you to his place one night, you dressed yourself up in a tiny lace bralet top, a tight white skirt and heels. 

You drove to his apartment, on the expensive side of Gotham, got in the lift and imagined in his head all the things he was going to do with you. 

You get to his door but before you knock you hear something. Two male voices behind the door...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Scotch

You press your ear against the door. You can only hear murmurs, not words.  _Shit, have you got the right night?_

You fumble for your phone in your bag and check your texts...nope he definitely said tonight. You press your ear again. You're sure you recognise the other voice...

Your phone vibrates in your hand, a text from Harvey asking where you are. You put your phone away and knock on the door.

Harvey answers, he pulls you in for a kiss. He tastes of Scotch.

"You look great" he smiles into your kiss. He pulls you into his place.

_Wow._

It's modern and expensive, you're so taken in with how amazing his place looks you don't notice his guest sat on a plush leather couch, looking at you.

Someone clears their throat, you snap to their direction. You literally step back in shock.

_Mr Sionis._

He's laid back on the sofa, drink in hand wearing a crisp white shirt and navy pinstripe suit pants. 

"You look  _nice"_

His eyes travel all round your body. You cover your arms across your bare midriff and feel your cheeks go pink. You become very aware of how little you are wearing. Harvey comes up behind you, unfolds your arms and kisses your neck. 

"Hope you don't mind babe, me and your boss here were just discussing...work stuff"

_Work stuff. You didn't want to know..._

You smile and shrug.

"I don't mind...should I come back later?"

"Course not" Roman smiles at you. You started to get that nervous feeling in your stomach, the same you get whenever you see Harvey.

A phone rings on a coffee table across from Roman. Harvey rushes over to it.

"Gotta take this. Have a seat and a drink babe"

He strolls out of the room to a balcony, closing the glass double doors behind him. You walk over to the sofa is Roman is sat on, he watches you as you walk over and sit down.

By the sofa is a globe bar, in it are various bottles of expensive spirits and crystal tumblers. You reach for one and pick up a bottle of vodka. You pour it. You put the bottle back. You take a sip. The whole time Roman watches you. You try to avoid his gaze and turn to the double doors. Harvey paces outside, hands flailing. 

"He's always so fucking angry" Roman breaks the silence. You turn to him and giggle.

"Not always..."

He smirks at you and moves a little closer, just an inch. You can smell his cologne, expensive and musty. God, he really was attractive.  _Stop it._

"So how is work?" you blurt out. 

He raises an eyebrow at you. 

"Not making you nervous am I, doll?" He strokes one finger, gently up an down your arm.

_Yes. And now turned on._

"No...just interested"

The few sips of vodka and an empty stomach makes you feel a little more relaxed. You lean back on the sofa and smile at him, shrugging of his finger.

_Brave. He's a notorious criminal..._

He laughs slightly.

"Work is fine, I have such great staff" he tips his drink to you.

You laugh.

"Yeah me and Chrissy sure are the best"

Roman looks at you puzzled.

"Chrissy?"

"The skinny pretty blonde girl I sit with every day?"

"Huh. Never knew her name"

You playfully poke him.

"That's bad"

"Sue me"

He catches your finger and wraps his around your hand,inching closer to you again. His eyes trail up and down your body again.

"Jeez, leave you alone for one minute and you've already got your hands all over her"

His voice makes you jump and you look up at him like a deer in headlights. Roman tightens his grip on your hand.

"Shouldn't leave nice things lying around"

Harvey sits down next to you and grabs his drink off the table.

He looks down at you and smiles. He brushes your hair from your face. His touch gives you shivers and makes you smile.

"Wanna hear some stories about your boss?" he looks from you to Roman, jeering him.

Roman lets go of your hand and reaches for the bottle of Scotch on the table. 

"Well if you're gonna bad mouth me Harv-"

He tops up his and Harveys drinks.

"-I want to be here to defend myself"

* * *

 

Two hours, a lot of stories and a few drinks later you're sandwiched between Harvey and Roman, giggling and feeling a little drunk. 

They tell you countless tales of their escapades...bank robberies, gang wars, Batman, Scarecrow, Arkham... each one fascinates you. They both lived lives worlds apart from yours, yet here you were. Sat with two of Gothams most powerful men, both making you feel comfortable and included.

"You guys make me look so boring" you giggle. 

Roman smirks at you, runs his fingers through a handful of your hair. It gives you butterflies in your stomach.

"Oh, from what Harveys told me you're  _far_ from boring"

 

Harvey runs his fingers up and down your arm.

"And believe me Bella. We've known some boring girls in our time"

Your cheeks start to flush...the conversation at times had dipped to talks of sex and you'd giggled and acted embarrassed but truth me told... hearing them both talk about past conquests had done nothing but turned you on. And now they were both touching you... _surely not..._

You stand up quickly and put your glass down on the table.

"Can I use your bathroom?" 

"Just down the hall, through the bedroom" 

_Bedroom._

You walk towards the hallway and make your way to his bedroom, the door is open.

His bedroom is huge, his four poster bed looks grand and enormous. You walk to the ensuite, marbled and pristine. You look at yourself in the mirror. 

_Bella, are you serious about this..._

Maybe you were just reading too much into this. Harvey may like you but Roman too? Come on, you're not that much of a catch.

You look over yourself in your reflection.Your confidence had certainly rocketed since you'd started sleeping with Harvey, he loved your body and always told you how much he enjoyed looking at it. Feeling it. Your interest in sex had definitely peaked too. The idea of sex used to make you feel nervous but now it excited you. You loved everything about it, the sounds, the smells, the different ways you could enjoy it...

_Shit, how long have you been in here?"_

You shake your head and walk out of the room and make your way back to Harvey and Roman. As you walk in they're talking quietly, your heels on the wooden floor attract their attention. Both their glasses are empty and on the table. 

You hesitate for a moment, the only place to sit is in between them...

"Get over here Bella" Harvey sits forward and holds his hand out. You walk over and you take it. He sits you down, turning you to face him. He kisses you, slowly. Next to you Roman moves closer behind you and brushes your hair away from your ear. He trails a finger along your jaw, down your neck and down your back. Harvey deepens the kiss, he takes your hand and moves it to his dick. Even through his suit pants you can feel how big and hard he is. He presses your hand onto him and you moan. You move your other hand to Romans leg but he grabs it and kisses it. His lips feel soft... You break your kiss from Harvey to turn to Roman but he pushes your head back to Harvey, who kisses you again. You moan into the kiss and feel him straining through his pants. Roman moves your hand to his dick... _Shit. That's big too..._

You muse to yourself who feels bigger but your thoughts are interrupted by the feel of Romans lips against your ear and his fingers gently playing with the zip of your top. Harveys hand has creeped its way up your skirt and is kneading your thigh.

"I love looking at your tits at work, in those tight blouses you wear." Roman growls into your ear, your body shivers with excitement. He plays with the zip on your top, it's like torture. Why won't he just take it off?

Harvey deepens his kiss.

"I'd love to drag you into my office, rip your clothes off and suck on your tits all day" His words are vulgar but they make you so wet. 

He bites your ear and starts to slowly pull down your zip. If this was Harv he'd have pulled off your clothes by now. But Roman is slow...like he wants to make you beg for it.

He stops unzipping it half way down. You pull away from Harvey.

"Will you just take it off already?" you plead. Harvey and Roman laugh, identical arrogant laughs. The kind that makes you weak. Harvey kisses down your neck and moves his hand further up your legs, just before your pussy. Romans lips meet yours and he kisses you. His kisses are perfect. Slow and passionate. His hand is still on your zip. He moves it down, slowly...

You squeeze both their dicks and they simultaneously groan. You smirk into the kiss and Roman roughly pulls down your zip. You take your hands away from them and pull off your top.

Harvey wastes no time and takes one of your breasts into his mouth, he sucks it fast, flicking his tongue over your nipple. The feeling is incredible, as always. Roman follows suit and takes the other into his mouth. But he sucks them slowly...so slowly. He takes your nipple into his teeth and slowly rolls his tongue over it. The contrast between Harveys fast hungry sucks to Romans agonizingly slow ones makes you drip from your panties and you moan, loudly. You push both their heads into you and run your hands through their hair. Their hands roam your body, running along your legs, your stomach, your hair, your face...they practically fight to touch you. They both pull at your lace panties, eventually just ripping them off.Roman lifts his head up first. He bites your lip.

"You sound so hot when you moan" You bite your lip. Harvey lets go of your breast. He smirks at you.

"You ain't heard nothing yet Rome" Before you have time to respond Harvey grabs your arm. "Stand up" he orders. You do as he says.

You catch your reflection in the doors. You wear nothing but your skirt and your heels. Harvey moves forward on the sofa and pushes your skirt up. He licks the inside of your thighs where your juice has trickled down your legs. You gasp. You love his tongue...you know what's coming.

It hits you. His rough tongue on your clit. He often eats you out while you're stood up, says he likes the feeling when your knees literally buckle as you cum.

With each hit of his tongue you gasp and moan. He's so skilled...

Roman stands up and moves behind you, he kisses your neck. His dick is pressed against your back and his hands grab your arms. He nibbles your neck. Your ear.

"You're a real naughty little bitch, doll. I didn't believe it at first when Harv told me what a kinky little slut you were" The word should insult you but it doesn't, it makes you feel incredibly sexy.

He moves his hands to your breasts and he cups them both, pinching at your nipples.

"I don't know why I was so stupid to overlook you for all this time. All this wasted time ignoring you when I could have had you tied up to my desk each day...fucking you"

He carries on telling you all his fantasies about you, kissing your neck and playing with your tits. Harvey continues to eat you like a hungry animal.

You feel yourself getting close, you lift one leg onto the sofa and push forward into Harveys face, rolling your hips. Roman kisses and bites your neck, his hands move to your ass and he digs his fingers in, hard. Your moans are loud...you know Harvey likes it when you're loud but does Roman? You turn your head to his and he smiles at you. A satisfied smile. 

And then you cum.

You grab Harveys head and hold it there as you let out a scream. Roman carries on biting and kissing your neck, his grip on your breasts tight.

Harvey stands up and kisses you, you pant as you catch your breath. Roman moves from behind you and sits on the sofa, Harvey moves you so that he's now behind you and you're facing Roman. Roman lays back on the sofa, lazily. 

Harvey grabs your hips and bends you over, as you fall forward your hands catch Romans thighs. Like Harvey he's muscular, you picture what he would look like out of that suit...

Harvey grabs your skirt and pulls it off, roughly. He pushes you forward, your face level with Romans crotch. Roman runs his thumb around your lips and smirks. You run your hands up his thighs to his belt and undo it, you run your tongue over Romans thumb while Harvey gives your ass a hard spank. You pull at Romans zipper, hearing Harvey unzip his own. Roman relaxes in his seat and takes his thumb away from your mouth. He shuffles in his seat and takes out his dick.

_Fuck._

He was big. And thick. 

Harvey rubs his cock across your folds before pressing himself in slowly. You let out a moan.

Even after all these weeks you've still not gotten used to how big he feels inside of you. He starts to thrust, slowly. You run your hands up and down Romans shaft, he runs his hands through you hair. You run your tongue up and down and he lets out a groan. Behind you Harvey starts to quicken his thrusts, his grip on your ass and thighs hard. 

You take Roman into your mouth and gently move up and down on his shaft, he lets out low groans and tightens his grip on your hair. You love the noises they both make as they enjoy your body. You let out loud moans but keep your mouth on Romans dick, quickening your pace and taking him deeper and deeper. 

You feel yourself cum again as Harvey fucks you hard, occasionally spanking you. 

You turn to your reflection in the mirror... Naked except for heels while Two Face fucks you from behind as you suck Black Masks cock... you almost can't believe it's you. It's more than just turned on you feel, you can't explain what it is but it feels euphoric. You move your body in time with Harveys thrusts and flick your tongue across Romans cock. You can tell from Harveys grunts that he's close to finishing, you look up at Roman. His head is thrown back against the sofa and he grinds his hips into your face. You feel his cock pulse in your mouth, his hand grips on your hair hard and then he cums.

His hot liquid hits your tongue and slowly you swallow, he tastes sweet and hot. His grip on your hair loosens. You take him out of your mouth and look up at him, biting your lip. Roman smirks at you. You don't have time to respond as you feel Harvey take one last thrust inside of you before he cums too. His hot liquid fills you and you feel it dribble down your leg.

You're exhausted and you collapse against Romans legs while Harvey still has hold of your hips. He pulls you up and wraps his arms around, turning you to face him. He kisses your forehead.

"Go take a shower sweetheart. I'll be there soon"

His voice seemed to echo around the apartment, you didn't realise how quiet it was.

You turn your head to face Roman. He's tidied himself up and is now sat forward, reaching for his drink. You smile at him, he responds with his smirk.

You look up at Harvey and run a finger over his cheek.

"Don't be long"

You slip off your shoes and then walk to the bedroom.

As you approach the door you peer down the hallway. Harvey and Roman talk but you can't hear them.

You open the door and make your way to the shower.

 


	5. Steam

You step into the marble bathroom and turn on the light. The light is bright and stings your eyes at first. You look at yourself in the mirror. All across your neck and chest are bite marks, some starting to purple. You run a finger over them.

You walk to the shower, a large glass cubicle with a large silver head. Bottles of expensive toiletries line up against a shelf by a stack of black and white plush towels. You turn the nozzle and the water instantly flows hot, so much different from the cheap tub at your place. Before stepping in you grab a bottle of mouthwash and take a mouthful and spit it out. You take another. It's not that you feel dirty, you just don't think Harvey would appreciate tasting where your mouth had just been... You step in the shower and let the hot water wash over your body. Your make up runs and you wipe it away. You lean against the tiled wall and think about your evening. You smile to yourself.

You hear the bathroom door open. Harvey. He opens the door to the cubicle. He's naked and hard.  _Where does he find the energy to keep going..._

You smile at each other and he steps in, the large shower head easily covering both of you in hot steam and water. He leans forward to kiss you and then hesitates over your lips.

"I've had some mouth wash" and you let out a breath.

He laughs and pulls you in for a kiss, his hand grips the back of your head while the other leans against the tiled wall behind you. You melt into his kiss and feel yourself getting turned on again. He presses his body into yours, still kissing you.

He pulls away from the kiss and runs a finger over the marks on your neck.

"Really did a number on you didn't he?"

Your eyes widen slightly.

"Is he still-"

Harvey chuckles.

"Course not"

He kisses one of the bite marks.

"Would you mind if he was?"

You giggle.

"I dunno..."

Harvey looks at you.

"I don't care. By the way."

"About-"

"If you want to see him. Or anyone else."

You look away from him. You'd always known that you weren't the only person he was sleeping with. He'd never told you, you'd never asked but you just knew. It didn't bother you really, you didn't want a relationship and what you and Harvey had suited you fine. It was just strange to know he didn't seem to care-

"As long as I can still keep seeing you"

_So he did care. In a weird, fucked up way..._

You shake your head.

"I don't know what to think right now Harv. This night was-"

He kisses you. He nibbles your lip.

"-crazy"

He kisses your neck and moves his hands to your tits. His fingers pinch your nipple and you let out a moan. You grab his cock firmly and he growls into your neck. You've never felt so sexual before, even after all the weeks you've spent with Harv this is the first time you don't over think it and just let it happen. You let his mouth and hands explore your body, every touch feels like heaven. You need him. 

You grab his head and kiss him and push yourself into him.

"Fuck me" you whisper. You push him off you and turn around, your front pressed against the tile, your head pressed to the side. Harvey presses against your back and kneads your ass cheeks.

He goes to move his dick to your pussy but you turn your head to his.

"No. I want it the  _other_ way". You bite your lip.

Harvey raises an eyebrow. "You sure...might hurt..."

You smile.

"Just be gentle. You're so big"

Harvey groans and presses his body flat against yours, his cock rubbing against you and his hands reaching for your tits again. He takes one of his hands and runs it along your pussy, taking all the juice into his fingers. He takes his other hand and pulls your hips slightly so you're a little bent over. He rubs his hand with your juice over your opening and presses the tip of his cock against it.

You brace yourself.

He pushes in.

At first it's strange. It's not unpleasant but doesn't feel right either... He slowly pushes a bit more of his cock in and then thrusts out. The relief of him being out of you is nice but soon he thrusts in again. With each thrust you clench your eyes shut and let out a whimper of pleasure mixed with pain. Harveys grabs your hips and lets out groans.

"Fuck baby. So tight. So...fucking..."

He pushes all of himself inside of you and your fingernails dig into the tiles. You let out a scream. Harvey stops.

"You want me to stop?"

You don't even need to think about. You turn your face to his.

"Fuck no"

He smirks and pushes back in. With each thrust it gets easier and the pain starts to leave and the pleasure increases. You moan and pant as he gets faster. He runs one hand over your pussy and keeps rubbing the juice over your opening. He grunts and groans. His hand leaves your pussy and grabs your hair. He pushes his body into you and presses you closer into the wall. His lips meet your ears.

"Fuck baby. You're doing so well. God you're amazing"

He carries on fucking you, fast. One hand on your hip, the other tightens on your hair. 

 

You moan and pant as he increases his speed. The sound of the water running over your bodies and his body slapping against yours is too much. 

You scratch your fingernails over the tiles and press your face into the wall, he brings his lips to yours and bites your ear.

He pulls out of you and spins you around, still pressing your body against the wall. He runs a finger down your cheek, neck, waist...

He runs his finger over your folds and smirks at you. Then he pushes a finger inside of you and you moan. He doesn't start slow, he thrusts hard and fast. You take his hard dick in your hand and start pumping his shaft in time with his thrusts. He lets out a groan. 

It didn't take you long before you made Harvey cum and you followed quickly. 

"I love it when you cum Bella"

* * *

You both stayed in the shower for a little longer and washed each other. You didn't talk - you didn't need to. 

You both got dried and got into bed and fell asleep instantly. Both of you were tired...

 

**A few weeks later.**

 

You sit on the end of Harveys bed, half dressed in one of shirts and watch him as he throws clothes into a leather travelling bag. 

"You should fold those, you'd fit more in"

Harvey pauses and chuckles at you.

"I won't be away for that long"

He zips up the bag. He looks down at you.

"Gonna miss me?"

You stand up, your head barely reaching his shoulders. You run your hand up and down his bare chest.

"A little...you're not away for too long though?"

"A few weeks"

You didn't ask why he was going to Bludhaven, you didn't want to know... _work stuff._

He was leaving tomorrow and had asked you to spend the night at his. He takes the bag off the bed and drops it on the floor. He kisses you again.

You break the kiss.

"Gonna miss me Harv?"

Harvey smirks at you. He pushes you back onto the bed and climbs on top of you.

"Definitely"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure where to go from here... More Roman, More Harv? xoxoxo


	6. Ride

It had been about a week since Harvey had left. He'd text you a few times but that was about it. You missed him but you weren't overly bothered...even if he had probably found someone new to play with while he was away...

You'd just finished work, it was Friday and you were looking forward to the weekend. You walked through the carpark to the exit, not to your car - that was in for it's 100000th repair this year. Just as you muse to yourself how you need to get a new car you feel another car pull up beside you. 

"Need a ride doll?"

_That voice._

You turn. A large black open top sports car has pulled up and inside sits him.  _Roman._

You hadn't seen him since the other night. Instantly you feel your cheeks flush and your stomach do flips. 

"I'm just going back to my place, it's not far to walk-"

"If it's not far then why do you drive here everyday?"

_Damn._

"Not much gets past you does it?"

He smiles at you and looks you up and down.

Even though he's sat down and you're stood looming above him you still feel helpless.

You look at the car... it just screams money. Like everything he owns.

"Do you mind, giving me a ride?"

"Not at all beautiful"

You flush again and walk to the passenger side and get in. The leather is cool and crisp.

As other cars drive by the drivers turn to look, with envy. It feels good to have people look at you with jealousy, you didn't even notice Roman looking at you.

He clears his throat and you snap back to him.

"So...where do you live"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Um...downtown, near the library. It's the buildings that got the big fountain in front-"

"I know where you mean"

And he pulls off.

You both sit in silence for a few moments.

"My car is in for repairs. Again"

_You're so awkward Bella..._

"Harv not around to take you home?"

Why did he have to mention him.

"He's away. For a little bit."

You hoped Roman wouldn't push further.

"Bludhaven?"

You look at him and shrug. No point because he sees right through you.

"He told me he was going there soon."

"Ah. I see. He went last week, not sure when he's back."

"Missing him?"

You shrug. Truth was you weren't sure. When you thought about him you got instant butterflies and you didn't like the idea of him being with anyone else but at the same time you weren't like a lovesick teenager, half the time he never even entered your mind.  It was fucked up...

"I'm sure he's missing you."

You smile and shrug again.

The air is warm so you take your jacket off...at least that's what you tell yourself.

You catch yourself in the side mirror. You wear a strappy summer dress and your hair falls around your shoulders in big waves. You feel good... you wonder if he notices you.

"So any plans tonight"

"Girls night. Dinner and a few too many drinks"

He chuckles

"You going with that blonde? The one you sit with"

"Chrissy? Yeah.Why..."

"She seems... _wild_ "

You laugh. Chrissy was indeed that. 

"Yeah,she is. But she's fun"

Roman tilts his head.

"What?" you playfully poke him.

"She annoys me."

You genuinely are surprised, everyone loves Chrissy.

"Then why give her a job?"

"I don't decide that stuff. If I did I wouldn't have had you sat that far away from me"

You giggle and poke him again.

"You didn't even know who I was until a few months ago"

"Oh I've always known who you are."

You look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Honest. Didn't know your name granted but..."

"But...who was I then?"

He smirks at you.

"You were the girl in my office with the big tits and nice smile"

You laugh and slap his arm, gently.

"To who?"

"Me and my men"

"You and 'you're men'? "

"The guys who work for me"

You cast your mind back.

"Does one of them have blonde hair...loads of tattoos on his arm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He asked me out once"

"Did he?"

"A long long time ago"

"I'm guessing you said no?"

"I did...he took Chrissy out instead"

Roman laughed.

"Yeah sounds like him"

You could see your apartment building getting nearer.

"I'm glad I saw you today" he interrupts your thoughts.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I had been meaning to-"

"Oh you don't have to explain. I wouldn't expect-"

"Harv tells me you and him aren't anything...serious?"

"We're not. I like him but...yeah we're not serious"

The car pulls up in front of your building. He presses a button on his dashboard and from behind you hear the sound of the roof moving until it's covered the top of the car.

The windows are tinted dark. That ,along with the now enclosed roof, makes the space feels small. Now you feel trapped.

Roman unclips his belt and turns to face you.

His eyes are so dark, you could get lost in them.

You sit frozen in his stare but you're not scared at all. You feel his hand move and he unclips your belt. 

He pulls your arm forcefully towards him so you're leaning over him. 

He runs his tongue over his front teeth and trails a finger over your shoulders, down your chest and runs it over your exposed clevage.

"You look really fucking good"

Before you can respond he kisses you. Slowly. His hand is still gripped on your arm. You lean into his kiss and lean further forward. He deepens the kiss and you moan into his mouth.

You kneel up onto your seat and edge towards him, he moves one of his hands under his seat and with a quick jolt it moves back giving you room to move onto his lap.

As you move he pulls you towards him, his lips never leaving yours until you're straddling his lap. His hands move up your thighs and he sits up so you're grinding against his crotch.

You grab onto his shirt and move your body into him. He pulls out of the kiss and kisses your neck. You let out a small moan.

"I love those noises you make" Roman speaks into your ear, sending chills all down your body. He carries on kissing your neck and running his hands up your thighs.

"How much longer do I have you?" 

You turn round to look at the clock on the dashboard.

"A little longer"

And you kiss him. He takes his hands from your thighs and wraps them around your waist, you move your hands around his neck and melt into his kiss. His tongue swirls around yours and you feel his hard dick under you. 

You grind yourself into his crotch and rub your tits against his chest. He moves one of his hands from your waist to the back of your dress and grips the zip but doesn't pull it down.

You take your hands and dig your nails into his chest, he groans into the kiss and pulls down the zip. The straps fall down your arms. He breaks from your kiss and kisses the exposed flesh and pulls the straps down completely, the front of your dress falls and leaves your breasts exposed.

Roman leans back and runs his tongue over his teeth again. He looks at you.

"I really like your tits"

He pushes you back so your back is arched while you staddle him and uses both his hands to massage them. You moan at his touch as he moves to your nipples. He rolls them in his fingers and pinches them and you pant slightly as he plays with them, the sensation running through your body is incredible.

He moves one hand back up your dress, up your thighs until he reaches your panties. You're wearing a tiny lace thong.

He rubs his thumb along your pussy, the material soaked in your juice. His thumb finds your clit and he rubs it, gently. His other hand still playing with your nipple.

You can't take the teasing anymore.

You lean forward and grab his shoulders.

"Fuck me"

He cocks an eyebrow and smirks at your abruptness. He takes his thumb from your clit and pulls at your thong until he reaches your entrance, he rubs his fingers against it. He bites your collarbone and makes his way up your neck until he reaches your ear.

"I don't like to rush things"

Then his fingers enter you, hard.

You gasp as he hits your spot straight away and you clench around his fingers.

He starts to thrust them in and out of you, rough and hard. You pant and moan softly.

"I will fuck you Bella."

The hand thats on your nipple tightens which makes you moan louder.

"I'll fuck you so hard that you will  _ache_ whenever I'm not with you"

He starts to finger you faster and your insides quiver. He keeps his lips to your ears.

"But you'll beg for it first. And I mean really beg" 

You start to move your body in time to the pace of his fingers, you've no idea how loud you're being but it's too good to keep it in.

"You're going to be so much fun to play with Bella"

He moves his hand from your nipple and grabs the back of your hair, he pulls it down and pushes himself forward so you're back is leaning against the wheel.

You moan his name and he laughs.  _That damn arrogant laugh._

You can feel yourself getting close...so can he.

 

"Let's see how quickly I can make you cum"

And he quickens his pace in almost double time, his knuckles bang into the flesh of your pussy as fucks you fast with his fingers. You feel like you're going to pass out as you struggle to catch your breath but at the same time you can't help the loud moans, almost screams that escape you.

And then you cum. Hard.

For a second you feel dizzy, like you're in a dream until Roman pulls his fingers out of you and you instantly miss him.

You run your hands through your hair and pant, quickly.

You lean forward and look down at his hand...

You take his hand and run your tongue over his fingers. He smirks at you.

"You're a dirty little thing aren't you"

You carry on licking and then he kisses you,his tongue running all over yours.

"You taste good"

You smile, shyly.

He kisses you again. Slowly.

He pulls up your dress straps and then zips it back up.

You go move back to your seat but he pulls you into him and wraps his arms around you. He feels strong. You feel safe.

You both sit there for a moment.

Then you look over at the clock.

_Shit._

"I...have to go"

He loosens his grip on you.

You move yourself from his lap back to your seat.

"I wish you didn't have to" he says.

You smile at him and reach for your jacket and bag at your feet.

His is draped over his seat, he reaches into the inside pocket and pulls out his phone and opens it. He passes it to you.

"I'll be seeing you real soon"

You look at the phone and then back to him. You smile and like lightning type your number into his phone.

"See you around doll"

You lean forward and kiss him.

You move to his ear and whisper,

"I can't wait to beg"

Then you open the door and get out the car. You walk over to the door of your building, you go to turn around but his car has already sped off down the road. You smile to yourself and practically skip up the stairs and make your way to your apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Miss you.

You stumble through your apartment door, keys and clutch bag in one hand - a pizza box in the other.

You slam the door behind you and toss the box onto the kitchen side.

You were drunk. Really drunk.

You take your phone out of you bag and start to type an incoherent message to Chrissy , telling her your home safe.

You'd had a night of good food, drinks and dancing. You and Chrissy giggled and gossiped the whole time...at one point you wanted to tell her all about Harvey and Roman but you just couldn't. You knew she wouldn't judge you, Chrissy wasn't like that. But these weren't just any old men you were messing around with. They were criminals. Notorious gang bosses. They were dangerous men. And you knew this...

But as you thought about it you smiled to yourself. A few months ago you were just an ordinary girl and now you were the...girlfriend? Fuck buddy? Play thing? 

Too many questions...

_Bzzz.bzzzz._

Your phone vibrates across the kitchen counter. You look at the name on the screen.

"Hello stranger" 

A males voice chuckles on the other end.

"It hasn't been that long has it?"

Harvey's voice instantly gave you butterflies. 

"I haven't woken you have I?"

"No, I've just got in. It was girls night out tonight"

"Have fun?"

You giggled. Yep, you were drunk.

You and Harvey spend the next hour talking about his time away in Bludhaven.

You crawl into bed, wearing an old shirt that you took from Harvey's place. It had the smell of his cologne. It was comforting.

"So when are you back?" You asked, sleepily.

"Next week sometime"

"Let me know when, I'll make sure I'm free"

"I look forward to it. I've missed that smile of yours"

"Just my smile..."

He laughs.

"No, not just your smile...where are you now?"

"In bed...why?" You ask playfully.

"I want to hear how much you've missed me while you touch yourself"

You giggle and start to feel yourself getting wet.

"Harvey..."

"Telling me you don't touch yourself baby?"

"Yeah but...not when someone else is on the phone"

"There was a lot you didn't do before I met you... Now you're a naughty little thing."

You giggle again and sit up in bed.

"Okay...but this is just for you"

You reach over to your bedside drawer and open it. 

You take out a small 'toy' and flick the button to 'on'. The vibrating sounds were gentle purrs but loud enough for Harvey to hear.

He lets out a low grunted 'yeah' and asks you to rub it along your clit.

As always, you oblige. The sensation of the soft metal shaking over your clitfelt amazin, you lie back and relax, keeping the phone to your ear. You let out soft moans and gasps while Harvey tells you over and over again how he's missed sucking your tits, eating your pussy, fucking you from behind... He tells you how much he loves your body and exactly how he's going to fuck you when he's next with you. His voice drives you insane and you picture all the things he tells. you.

You let out a load moan as you cum. 

You catch your breath.

For a moment Harvey doesn't say anything and then...

"God I can't wait to see you baby"

You smile. 

"You too. Goodnight Mr Dent"

And you hang up. You go to the bathroom and clean yourself up before getting back into bed and falling straight to sleep.

 


	8. Lunch

"More coffee?"

Chrissy waves her mug in your face. It was Monday morning and work had been busy.

"Please" and you pass her your own cup. 

Chrissy walks out from behind the desk towards a door near the entrance to the mill. As she gets to the door two burly men greet her, she flashes them her biggest smile and one opens the door for her. 

You roll your eyes. Chrissy only had to blink and there was some guy giving her attention. 

You carry on looking through emails, humming to yourself. Chrissy walks back over to  your desk, two fresh cups of coffee in her hands.

She plonks them down and taks her seat.

You hear the main entrance open so look up.

Your stomach instantly drops.

Roman walks through the entrance, in a slick pin stripe suit with several suited men behind him. 

_Act cool Bella..._

You pretend you don't see him and carry on doing your work. He walks past the desk, his men in tow. A few of them turn to you and Chrissy and smile/nod.

Once out of earshot Chrissy leans over to you.

"Who do you reckon they were?"

You shrug.

"Who cares"

Chrissy looks over her shoulder and then back to you.

"Come on Belz. We know that our boss is...you know" 

You raise an eyebrow at her. She mouths "black mask"

"Well as long as we still have a job who cares?"

Chrissy takes a long sip of her coffee.

"I hear there is an opening in his office"

"Whose?""

"Our boss. I hear one of the girls up there is leaving soon"

Up there being the high end of the building where all the managers and fancy PAs worked...

"Who told you that?"

"Maureen. You know the cleaner with the red hair?"

You smiled. Chrissy knew everyone and everything in this place.

"Would you want to work up there? For Mr Sionis?"

"I could. I'm just as good as any of those snooty office bitches"

It was true. Chrissy was good at her job and genuinely loved what she did. You however...it was just a job.

"Go for it" you nudged her. 

She smiles back at you.

" I will...I just need an 'in'..." Her voice trails off and she carries on drinking her coffee.

Your desk phone starts to ring, no caller ID.

_Strange. Everyone in the building has caller ID._

"Hello?"

"My office 1 o'clock. I want to see you"

_Roman._

You clear your throat.

"Yes, I'll get that sent over to you today"

Chrissy looks over at you. Your cheeks start to flush.

"You sat with that blonde chick?"

"Yeah"

He chuckles.

"You look great today."

"It should be within the next hour yes?"

He laughs again.

"See you soon doll"

"Thanks, goodbye"

You put the phone down. Your cheeks still pink...you hoped you sounded convincing to Chrissy. You glance over at her but she's engrossed in her phone.

* * *

The rest of the morning flys by until you glance at your computers clock. 12:55.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then take my lunch?"

"Sure thing" Chrissy replies. 

You make your way towards the back of the building and get into the elevator. Instead of pressing '2' to go the cafeteria you press '13'... The top of the building. 

The ride is seconds but it feels like forever. The butterflies in your stomach make you feel sick. The doors open to the 13th floor.

The reception area has dark wooden floors and walls, a black sleek desk with three snotty looking girls type away. A few leather sofas with various suited men take up the space along the walls. One guy stands out in particular, Asian with thick rimmed glasses and a sharp suit and tie. He carries a tablet and taps away on it. As soon as your heel hits the polished door everyone looks up at you...then look back to what they're doing. Totally uninterested. The Asian man walks over to you, he speaks to someone on a wireless ear piece. He puts his arm around you and pushes you towards two black double doors. He pushes one open for you and waves you in, never deviating from his conversation. 

You thank him (not that he barely noticed) and walk through the doors. It shuts behind you. 

The office, like the outside, is dark and sleek. One wall is floor to ceiling Windows, giving an impressive view of Gotham city. Bookshelves line up against the walls as well as expensive looking paintings and....masks.

The office was empty.

You walked over to the large desk near the window, it was very neat and bare. You walk over to the window and pressed yourself against the glass.

The view was breathtaking.

SLAM.

The doors behind you slam shut, you jump around.

Roman strides across the office and smiles when he sees you.

"You're early?"

You stand with your back pressed against the window.

"Sorry..."

He reaches his desk and leans against it, his back to it. 

_God he's gorgeous..._

"Don't apologise"

He looks you up and down. You smile and then turn around.

"This is a really nice view. By the way"

"You still shy around me doll?"

You look over your shoulder and bite your lip. 

"I only have an hour" 

He smirks and pushes himself off his desk to walk towards you. He reaches you and presses himself against you, one arm snakes around your waist, his other hand  reaches for the top button on your blouse. He kisses your neck and you melt.

His fingers play with the button on your shirt. His lips move from your neck to your ear.

"I love how sweet you are."

You spin around so you're facing him and push him back. He raises an eyebrow at you. You start to walk forward, pushing him gently with your hands. You press them against his chest, feeling how hard and defined his chest muscles were.

Roman plays along and let's you push you him until he reaches his large leather chair. You give him a harder push so that he falls back into it. He lies back into it, lazily and smirks at you.

You lean forward and kiss him, softly. He reaches his hand to your cheek and pulls you in closer, he deepens the kiss. You nibble his lip and move your hand down his chest to his trousers. 

You break the kiss and look at Roman, his dark eyes stare into yours. He traces your lips with his fingers. You rub your hand over his crotch and feel his hard dick. He lets out a groan. You move from his dick and to his belt buckle. You kiss him as you undo it. He grabs the back of your head and pulls you into the kiss deeper, sitting up in the chair but you push him back down, breaking from the kiss. before he can say anything you drop to your knees and run your hands up his thighs.

You undo the button on his pants and unzip them. You kiss his hard cock over the material of his exposed boxer shorts, the material is soft and expensive. You reach the top of them with your mouth and use your fingers to grip them You pull the down, Roman shifts in his chair to help you. You pull until his cock is exposed.

You remember how big he was, how nice he tasted. You grip the shaft with your hand and slowly run your tongue up and down. Roman lets out low groans, grabbing your hair with one of his hands. You flick the tip with your tongue and then roll it around your lips, like you were applying lipgloss. 

Then you take him into your mouth. All of him. You go slow at first, feeling him throb inside your mouth. He lets out grunts and moves your head to a quicker pace. You continue to suck him, digging your nails into his thighs. You use your hand to pump him at the same time.

"Fuck. Keep going baby" he groans. 

You get faster in your pace and enjoy the sounds that come from him. You've no idea how long this has been happening... you remember from last time that he could last a long time...

"I'm gonna cum" he interrupts your thoughts.

He grabs your hair with both hands and holds it in place, his hips raise slightly as he cums in your mouth.

His cum slides down your throat and he releases your hair. He relaxes back into his chair. 

You take him out of your mouth and run your fingers across your lips. You stand up and brush your hair in place with your fingers, Roman zips himself up and rebuckles his belt. 

You lean his desk and look away. 

You can't believe you just did that - you never take the lead on these things and now you feel-

"That was fucking incredible" Roman grabs your wrist and pulls you back onto his lap so you're straddling him.

"I don't know what came over me-"

You stop talking as Roman runs his hands up your thighs. He looks at his watch.

"You still got ten minutes left...although I'm not enjoying that you keep our time together short"

"It just always works out that way...believe me I'd rather be here than having to work"

"Oh really? I could arrange for you to get fired?" Roman says playfully.

You hit his chest softly.

"Stop it. You know what I mean"

He catches your hand and kisses it.

"There are always ways you can convince me not to do that"

"Lunch time blow jobs...you're easily bought" you teased.

"You sucking my dick isn't what I had planned for today..."

You lean into him and play with his tie.

"And what was your plan?"

He runs his hands over your body, slowly.

"To throw you over this desk and eat you out"

You giggle and bite your lip.

"Maybe next time...?"

"When you have  a spare hour for me?"

You hit him playfully again.

"Stop. I'm always free. You just pick awkward times to see me"

He leans back in his chair.

"You free Saturday?"

"Night?"

"Yeah. Late. Around 10?"

"Yeah I guess-"

"Good. I'll have someone pick you up"

He moves forward and pushes you gently off his lap and stands up. He pushes your hair behind your ear.

"Wear black. I like you in black."

"Anything in particular?"

"Something that shows off your body, I want nothing left to the imagination"

Your cheeks turn a little pink but you nod.

"Okay. It's a...date?"

He chuckles and kisses your forehead. 

"Haven't you got be going back?"

You nod and brush yourself down. You go to leave but then turn back round.

"Oh. Roman?"

He looks at you. "Yeah?"

"the girls outside, is one of them leaving?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"So there would be a job going?"

"I don't fuck my secretary's-"

"Not for me. For Chrissy"

He sits in his hair and lets out a sigh.

You wait for him to say no.

"I'll think about it"

You smile and throw your arms around him.

"Thanks. Boss"

Then you turn on your heel and leave his office.

 

 


	9. Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is back :) xoxoxo

**Friday Night, 9pm**

 

You stand outside your apartment block, the summer evenings are warm and you've opted for a strapless dress and heels. You live in a lively part of town and it's Friday night so the roads and streets are busy. 

Harvey was back and asked you out to dinner. And you were nervous. Of course you'd spent time with him but never on a...date.

You shifted nervously and walked to the kerb. A group of men in suits walk past you, one turns around and smiles, another whole whistles. You roll your eyes and turn the other way. 

Then you see a black sleek limo coming towards you. The men look to the limo and then to you. You smirk and walk over to the limo, the driver gets out and opens the door for you. You smile and thank him.

The limo is classic looking, dark leather seats with tinted windows. 

Harvey wears a crisp black shirt and trousers with a white suit jacket. As you step into the car he holds his hand out and takes yours. He pulls you closer to him and smiles at you.

Once sat the driver shuts the door and takes his seat behind the wheel. You flash Harv a smile , your hand still in his. 

"You look beautiful, never seen you with your hair up before" he kisses your hand.

You giggle shyly.

"Why thank you Mr Dent" He pulls your hand and moves you closer to him.

The he kisses you. His other hand creeps up your neck to your face strokes your cheek. You shiver with excitement as your tongues slowly rub against each other. You've missed his touch, his taste...

You run a hand along his cheek, his scarred cheek. You can always feel him tense slightly when out do, you wish you could say out loud that it didn't bother you but you didn't. Harvey was kind to you but you knew he had another side, a bad side. 

You both carry on kissing, both moaning into the kiss. You rub your hands down his chest, to his-

He grabs your hand.

"Eager are we?"

You do a fake pout and tilt your head. He smiles at you.

"I missed you" he strokes your cheek. 

"I missed you too" and the truth was you did. Now that you've seen him, kissed him, could smell his aftershave.

He lets go of your hand and reaches next to him, he passes you a small gift bag. You raise an eyebrow.

"For me?"

"Thought of you, while I was away"

You open the bag and take out a rectangle box. You recognise the label and straight away know this probably cost more than your rent does.

You open it and gasp.

Inside is the most beautiful diamond necklace you've ever seen...well seen in real life. It sparkles brightly. 

"Harvey...I can't-"

He shushes you and takes the necklace out of the box and drapes it around your neck. He fastens it and strokes a finger across the back of your neck. You look at yourself in the window reflection and admire your present.

You turn to Harvey and kiss him. You carry on kissing until you arrive at your destination.

The limo pulls up outside the Iceberg Lounge, one of Gothams most prestigious venues. The driver lets you both out and Harvey takes your hand and you walk inside. The foyer is grand and beautiful, sparkling glass floor, walls and ceiling made to look like ice. It was incredible. 

A host comes to meet you both and takes you both up a swirling staircase that leads to a large and busy bar area. Everyone is dressed in clothes that scream money, like walking past a sea of Romans...

You suddenly feel very out of depth in your plain dress. At least your necklace fits in. Harvey pulls you gently through the clusters of people, as you walk several shake Harvey's hand, others look over but say nothing. Harvey briefly greets people but never stops walking, you both make your way to a glass elevator guarded by two burly bouncers. With the bouncers is a small fatter man...you remember this guy.

He turns around and flashes you both a huge smile and raises his arms.

"Two Face. I 'erd you were droppin' by"

He shakes Harvey's hand and then turns to you. He smiles.

"I didn't realise this was the lovely lady you were bringing" 

Does he recognise you...?

"Looking a lot better than the last time we met sweet 'art" He takes your hand and kisses it.

You giggle.

"Pleased to meet you properly Mr-"

"Oswald, my dear. Call me Oswald"

"Oswald"

He lets go of your hand and motions to the men behind him.

"Well let em thru fellas" 

The bouncers part and let you both through, their expressions stern.

"Enjoy" Penguin laughs after you both. 

You step into the lift and it jolts upwards. Harvey puts his arm around you and you lean into him. 

On this floor is an exclusive dining area, small booths face a long glass wall with the rest of the lounge as your view below. 

You are shown your seats and you both order a drink. 

Your eyes scan over the menu...and the prices.  _Jeez._

"Order anything you want baby" 

You smile.

"You might regret that when I order the biggest steak and loads of fries"

Harvey looks you up and down and smirks.

"Body like yours - can't imagine you eat all that much"

You laugh.

"If it wasn't for the many hours spent at the gym I would be the size of this whole place" 

He laughs. The waiter brings over your drinks. Harvey raises his glass to you.

"Thank you, for all of this Harvey...you didn't have to"

"Thank you for being such good company"

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening is spent eating good food, drinking good wine and having great conversations. Harvey is intelligent and witty and you feel comfortable around him. 

You play with your necklace.

"Hope you like it"

"It's so beautiful Harv."

"You're beautiful"

You blush and look away. 

"Still shy around me?"

"No...just don't believe you..."

"That you're beautiful?"

"Mhm"

"You clearly didn't see the way people looked at you as you walked in - you catch everyone's attention" 

You smile and go pink again.

"Rome said the same thing"

And then your cheeks go from pink to white and your stomach drops. 

"Did...did he?" You stumble over your words and reach for your glass.

"Yeah. He did. Seen much of him?"

You hands stop on your glass and you look at him, eyes wide.

"Um...a bit at work but-"

"Bella" He leans closer to you and grips your wrist. Hard.

"Don't lie to me"

And in a flash his eyes went from kind to dangerous. In a flash you saw that other side of him.

"Yes. I have. I-"

"It's okay" He loosens his grip and reaches for his own drink. He takes a sip.

"I told you. I don't care what you do...as long as I still get you" He smirks.

You relax and take a big gulp of your own drink. 

You finish it.

"Can we go back to my place?" You blurt out. Harvey smirks a you. He finishes his drink and gets the attention of the waiter. He hands him a card from his wallet, the waiter takes it away. 

Harvey stands up and you follow suit, the waiter returns and wishes you both a good night.

 

* * *

 

You both rush to the elevator, as soon as the door closes Harvey pulls you in for a kiss. His hands roam your body and you gasp. The doors open and the crowd has grown three times the size as it was before. Harvey stands behind you and pushes you gently through the crowd, kissing and biting at your neck as you walk. You giggle and grip onto his hands that are on your hips. 

You get the main entrance and the foyer, you turn around and stop Harvey dead in his tracks. You kiss him and press your body into him, you're sure people are passing by but you don't care. Harvey runs his hands down your beck and onto your ass, he squeezes it and bites your lip.

"You're in so much trouble tonight"

Your body shivers and you feel your nipples harden at the sound of his voice. He turns you round and pushes you to the outside, his car is already waiting. 

The driver opens the door for you and you rush inside, you hear Harvey give him your address and then follow you in. As soon as the door shuts you leap onto his lap and kiss him again. The kisses are passionate and hungry, you run your tongue over his lip and straddle him. His hands rub your thighs and over your ass again. You feel him hard under you and you run your hand over his dick. This time he lets you. 

You need him so badly. 

As the car races through town your lips and hands never leave his, until the car pulls up to a stop.

The door is opened for you and you both leave and walk to your apartment building. You get into the elevator and Harvey pushes you against the wall, pressing the button for your floor. He kisses you and pushes your hands above your head. He's so strong, so dangerous...you'd do anything he said. The doors open and he pulls you out, his grip on your wrist tight. You rush to your door and you fumble in your bag for your keys. Harvey grabs your other wrist and pushes you against the door and kisses you. He kisses your cheek and then your ear.

"Drop the bag" you let go if it instantly and it falls with a gentle thud.

Harvey picks you up and then slams you against your door, he kisses your lips and beck and you moan.

You open your eyes and suddenly become aware of where you are. The hallway to your building is quiet but it would only take one door to open...

"Harvey, my place is just behind this door-"

"I'm fucking you here"

He pushes you into the door and uses his hands to push down your thighs and then to your ass cheeks. He breaks away from the kiss.

"You not wearing any panties naughty girl"

You smirk.

"this is a very very tight dress-"

His lips come crashing down onto yours again. 

"What if someone comes out?"

"You'll have to be quiet then" He smirks into your lips and moves one of his hands away from you, you feel him fumble and realise he's undoing his pants.

He moves his hand to the top of your dress and pulls it down, revealing your breasts.

"I've missed your tits."

He kisses your neck and moves his hand over your mouth. To keep you quiet.

Then he enters you. Hard. 

You bite onto the flesh on his hand and stifle your moans. Your arms are around his neck and you pull him in closer. He starts to thrust in and out of you, banging you against the door and letting out low grunts into your ear.

_Thank fuck your place doesn't have CCTV._

"I've missed your pussy" 

You moan into his hand.

"It's the nicest pussy I've eaten."

He continues to fuck you against the wall.

"I've missed you sucking my dick, swallowing my cum"

You wrap your legs around him tighter, biting his hand.

He feels amazing, each thrust hits your spot and gets so deep into you. You want to scream.

He keeps telling you how much he's missed fucking you, missed watching you cum. 

You feel yourself getting close and tighten yourself around his dick. He can feel it too.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you cum."

He keeps up the fast pace, the banging on your door not quietening down. 

You move one hand from his neck and push his hand into your mouth and bite down, you can eel yourself about to cum.

"Cum for Two Face"

Your body jolts forwards off the door and your juice drips down Harvey's dick. A few more thrusts and Harvey cums too. 

He keeps his hand over your mouth while you catch your breath. You move his hand from your mouth and let out small breaths. Harvey zips his trousers back up and gently lets you down. He snakes his arms around your waist and kisses you. gently.

You melt into his kiss, still coming down from your orgasm.

After a few moments you reach down to your bag, get your keys and then open the door.

"You are staying, right?"

Harvey smirks at you and you pull him into your apartment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed him xoxoxo


	10. Martini

**Saturday Night**

You sit at the vanity table in your room and brush your hair for the 1000th time. Usually you wear it in big curls or waves but tonight you've straightened it. It's long enough to cover your whole back.

You step up from your seat and almost trip over shoes scattered across the floor. 

It's a good thing you're meeting Roman at his place and not here.

Your floor is scattered with shoes and bags and your wardrobe looks like a tornado attacked it - to say you'd fretted about what to wear tonight is an understatement.  Your bed is messy and unmade from a night and morning spent with Harvey. 

You grab your chosen clutch bag and a shawl and walk to your living area. 

You look at yourself in the mirror. You chose a black silky dress, it's full length with two high splits on either side and a very plunging neckline. You wear towering heels that strap up your leg. 

You leave your apartment and wait outside the building - almost 24 hours later and you're back here again!

You don't wait for long as a sleek black car pulls up outside your apartment, two burly men  exit it and stand by the car. They have stern expressions and slicked back hair.

You approach them with a shy smile. You grip the shawl tighter, the cool air sends a breeze over your body that reminds you of how little you're wearing.

One of them opens the door for you. You thank them and take a seat inside. The leather is cool on your skin.

Both men make their way to the front of the car and get inside.

They start the car and drive off.

"Do you want the radio on miss?"  One of them asks you.

"Um, sure?"

In between you and the driver is a pane of glass with a small sliding window, like a cab but much fancier.

"Uh miss. Don't think we're being rude or nothing but  we gotta shut  this and  talk about something in private. For the  boss"

"Um, no worries" you sheepishly reply.  _As if you were going to argue..._

He closes the window but you can't hear anything...

Then from behind you comes the sounds of a radio station. You can see the men talking through the glass but can't hear them - soundproof?

You lean back into the comfy leather seats and look out the window.

You go through the busy parts of the city and move into the more expensive part, near where Harvey lives.

You look up all the sky high buildings and wonder which one Roman lives in...and then you start to drive past them.

As all the buildings fly past you, you realise that where you're going is much,  _much_ more expensive.

Outside of Gothams expensive part of the city is a secluded gated community, hidden behind acres of lush green land and home to the wealthiest people. And that's where you were headed.

You gawped out the window at the houses you drove past, mansions upon mansions behind brick walls and black gates. You knew this place existed but had never even gotten near here before. 

Eventually the car starts to slow and you strain your neck to see exactly where you were pulling up to.

It pulls to a stop outside a large electronic fence, after a very brief period the gate opens and the car moves. 

You gasp at what you could see.

It was a large, gothic looking mansion with dark brick and arched windows, the driveway was long and eventually led to a large circular fountain.

As the car slowly pulled up to the house you felt your stomach do flips again. You look down at your phone in your bag and note the time. 10pm.

After what feels like a life time the car pulls up to the large front door and stops.

One of the men gets out of the fron and opens your door. 

You thank them and walk to the front door.

You go to knock and then notice next to you is a cctv screen with a button next to it, your face stares back on the screen. You raise an eyebrow and press it.

Behind you the car leaves, leaving you alone.

You look behind you and take in the view, it's very peaceful. Unlike the city. Then you hear the door behind you and you jump around. 

The door opens, Roman stands behind it. He wears his usual pinstripe tailored suit pants but just a black shirt with it. He smiles at you.

"Hi" you smile back. 

He stands back, making way for you move through the door. You step through the door and almost instantly are taken aback.

The foyer is grand looking, deep oak wooden floors and a perfectly dimmed light, with a large staircase facing you. The stair is a mix of the same oak and black carpet, leading to the first floor.

Roman closes the door behind you and pulls gently on your shawl.

"Can I take this for you?"

You slip it off your shoulders and he pulls it off, taking it to a coat stand by the door. He looks you up and down and smirks.

"wow"

You blush and look down at the floor.

"I wasn't sure if this is what you wanted-"

"it's perfect"

He gets nearer to you and brushes a finger over your face. His eyes are so dark and dangerous.

He traces down your neck and then arm. He gently pulls you towards the stairs.

"Follow me doll"

And he walks to the stairs and takes you with him. You walk up the stairs in silence, your heart thumping through your chest. His hand is on your lower back and ever so gently pushes you up the stairs. 

Like his office the walls were lined neatly with expensive art and masks, covering expensive looking wallpaper and dark wooden panes. This was beyond luxury...

Once at the top of the stairs he led you to a set of double doors, once at them you turned around to face him. 

"Where are you taking me?" You asked, shyly.

He smirked at you.

"Nervous, doll?"

You smirked back, turned around and opened the door, slowly. Roman moves his hand to your lower back and pushes you into the room, gently but with enough force to let you know who was in control.

* * *

 Your heels tap along the wooden floor, Roman shuts the door behind you. This room is already lit, waiting for your arrival. You take in your surroundings.

"Is this your...bedroom?"

The room was split into two, on your side was a small seating area complete with a bar and leather couches, the other side ( separated only by a wall half way down the room) was a large four poster bed and sleek black furniture.

You took a step towards the bar.

"Is this an actual bar?"

You walk closer to it.

"Never seen one before?" Roman asks. You turn around to meet his sarcastic gaze and fake pout.

"Obviously I have. Just never in someone's bedroom before"

He smirks and strolls over to you, gently reaches for your hand and starts to tug you towards the bar, leading the way.

"Drink?"

You let him lead you to the bar, two marble stools sit across from it. Before Roman can walk around to get you a drink you pull him back. He looks at you.

"Take a seat. I used to be a cocktail waitress"

"Really?" He takes a seat and relaxes.

You nod and turn to look at what the bar has to offer.

_Very well stocked..._ you muse to yourself.

"I was a very good one too, I used to get loads of tips"

"I'll bet"

You gather up what you need and start making two martinis. 

"So...what made you give up the cocktail life to come work for me?"

You mix the liquor together, carefully.

"More sociable hours...more money...get to work with my best friend every day"

"You were friends with blondie before?"

You pour out the drink into glasses.

"Yeah, we were room mates at Gotham Uni"

You slide a glass over to him and smile , leaning over the bar slightly. Roman glances at the deep cut in your dress.

"That the kind of move you'd make to get all those tips?"

You bit your lip and leaned further over the bar.

"Worked every time"

You take your glass and move around the bar to the empty stool next to Roman.

He takes a sip of the drink.

You cock an eyebrow, waiting for his verdict.

"That's actually pretty good"

You fake pout and he smirks at you.

You take a sip of your own drink and look around the room...you eyes keep glancing over to the bed and you feel a slight shiver go down your spine. You were anxious and excited at the same time...

Roman breaks the silence.

"So what did you study?"

"Study...oh...at GU...right...erm"

You take another sip.

"Art and History"

Roman leans back on his stool, pressing his back against the bar.

"Art and History..." He muses.

_He probably thinks you're a loser now..._

"Enjoy it?"

You smile.

"Yeah. I really did. Even doing exams...because I'm sad like that" 

"I'd probably have been the same if I'd stayed in school"

"Did you not go to college or-"

"No. Went straight into the family business. Doing anything else wasn't an option for my family."

You gesture to the grand room you're currently sitting in.

"Well you're not doing too bad. Whereas I live in a one bedroom apartment and have a cheap car that breaks down all the time"

Roman finishes his drink.

"Well, I'm kinda thankful that your car breaks down a lot"

You blush as you remind yourself of the time he gave you a ride home... Your eyes meet his.  _So dangerous..._

 

"Do you want another?" You gesture to his empty glass.

He puts it on the bar.

"I'm actually waiting for you to finish yours"

"Oh..."

You smile playfully at him.

"Well, I can't drink as fast as you...so you'll have to wait. Mr Sionis..."

You see a flicker in his eye, the same you see in Harvey's that reminds you he's a dangerous man.

With one quick movement Roman gets up from his seat and wraps an arm around your waist. He is face is inches from yours.

"Doll, you can't walk into  _my_ house and start telling me what to do" He moves his lips to your ear, pulling you gently off the stool. His other hand traces down your arm and reaches your drink, he pulls it lightly from your fingers.

"Get to the bed.  _Now_ " his voice is eerily gentle yet at the same time threatening.

He starts to walk towards the bed at the other side of the room, you let his body push you as you walk backwards, letting him guide you. It seems like it takes forever for you to reach his bed. 

Your legs eventually hit the bed frame and you stop. Roman keeps his eyes on you, placing your drink on a bedside table. He brings his hands to your waist and runs his fingers over your hips.

If this was Harvey he'd have thrown you on the bed by now but Roman moved much slower...he liked to draw it out, like some kind of sweet torture. 

His fingers ran up your side to your neck and then across your face, he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Roman"

He moves his hands back down to your neck and lightly pulls the strap on your dress.

"Yeah doll"

He follows the strap down to your side where the dress is tied together in a bow. He pulls it and the bow starts to come undone.

"I have to ask you...something"

You shiver as your dress unties and his hands touch your bare skin.

"Go ahead"

He pulls the material across your body so that your front is exposed. He starts to pull the straps down your shoulders.

"Are you..."

You pause.  _Are you sure you want to ask this?_

He stops what he's doing and raises an eyebrow.

"Am I...?"

He carries on pulling the material off you, slowly. He lets go of the straps and your dress falls off your body, leaving you in just heels.

"It doesn't matter"

He pulls you closely into him and runs a hand down your thigh, his other hand reaches around your waist and pulls you in so your back arches and your leg involuntarily rises, desperate to wrap around him. He grabs your thigh and moves his lips centimetres away from yours.

"Ask me, doll"

You shiver.

"Are you...um"

His fingers dig into your thigh and the small of your back, you sense he's going to start getting impatient.

"Are you really...Black Mask?"

He pulls away from you slightly and looks at you, his eyes scan your face but his grip on you stays tight.

He takes his hand from your waist and takes the glass with your drink and holds it near your face.

"I think you know the answer to that, doll"

He tips the glass and with a slow pour lets the liquid run down your body. The cold sensation makes you gasp as the liquor pours over your curves, sticking to your body.

He puts the glass down and moves his lips to your neck, sucking the liquor off your body. You moan at his touch as he moves around your neck , turning his sucks to kisses.

"I want to hear you say it"

He pulls away from your neck and smirks at you.

"Why?"

"So...that I can know. For sure..."

He looks at you, his deep dark eyes stare into yours.

"Yeah. I am"

For a moment it's quiet...and still...

And then he pushes you down onto the bed, catching you by surprise that you let out a small gasp. He moves himself in between your legs, taking his hands off you and moving them to your your arms.

He pushes your arms above your head so you're stretched out. He pushes your hands together and then slowly stands up.

His sheets are soft and thick and feel like you're lying on a million feathers. You stay in your position, arms over your head and your legs slightly apart.

 He starts to unbutton his shirt and you bite your lip, you're desperate to see what he looks like out of his clothes. He pulls his shirt off to reveal a well defined and toned body. His arms had thick muscles and his chest had a few scars.

He moves himself back in between your legs and leans into your body, his lips find your neck again and he kisses you, leaving a trail from your neck to your breasts. He licks the drink off your breasts, flicking your nipples with his tongue and then sucking them. You moan and close your eyes as you let him move around your body, his hands moving from your breasts down to your ass. His lips reach your stomach and you feel your pussy start to throb. You were so wet and he'd barely begun. 

He traced gentle kisses across your pussy lips but it wasn't enough.

"Eat me" you moan.`His hands grip tighter onto your ass and you tense your legs.You bring one leg up and put it over his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

Roman groans into your pussy.

"Are you making demands again?"

You bring the other leg over his shoulder and pull him into you. He grabs your legs and pushes them into the air, biting the skin around your thighs..

"You have amazing legs doll"

He looks down at you and you bite your lip and shrug.

"I dunno...I...."

"You do."

You turn your face into the duvet, your cheeks blushing.

"My thighs are kind of big-"

He pushes himself on top of you and kisses your lips. You immediately open your lips and let him kiss you, he kisses you slowly but fiercly. You reciprocate and moan into the kiss. While not letting your lips go he rolls you over so you're on top of him and continues to kiss you.

Your skin on his skin feels perfect. You grind yourself onto his trousers and feel how hard he is.  _So big...so thick..._

"I like thick thighs"

He interrupts your thoughts. You break from the kiss and sit up, straddling him.

"Really...?"

"Definitely..."

He pulls you back down and kisses you again, running his hands now up your body and then tweaking your nipples.

This was...odd? Black Mask...famed crime boss...one of Gothams most wanted was here being sweet and kind to you...

_Don't let yourself be fooled Bella... He just wants to fuck you..._

But something about his voice made you feel secure and safe...you believed him when he said he loved parts of your body.

You moved from his lips and pushed your breasts into his face where he immediately started to suck and nibble and your breasts, his hands rubbing your thighs.

He starts to shuffle under you,  moving down the bed. You go to move with him but his hands on your legs keep you permanently in place.

"What are you-"

"thought you wanted me to eat you?" He smirked at you.

You go to move off him to lie down but he stops you.

"I thought you were gonna..." You start and he interrupts with a slight laugh and sits up slightly, resting on his elbows.

"Never sat on a guys face before, huh?"

You felt your cheeks go red and giggled slightly.

"Oh...erm no...I errr...I didn't think that would be..."

_You're a loser Bella._

"Would you actually like that?" You shift nervously where you're sat.

"Bella" the way he says it is different than before, his voice is lower and more threatening than you've heard before.

"You're not leaving here until you do"

Although he was sat relaxed you knew from his voice he meant it. The way he spoke to you made your stomach do flips and your legs shake. But most of all it made you turned on.

You kneel up and slowly move up the bed, pushing him down as you do.

"Good girl" he says softly as you eventually reach his shoulders.

You hover above him, unsure what to do next.

"ah, fuck. You smell  _good"_ He says from under you, gently pushing you down onto him.

You let out a small moan as his tongue flicks your clit and he lets out a groan of pleasure.

_Wow._

His tongue starts to slowly work your clit, his hands kneeding your ass cheeks as you start to moan. It feels so good and you feel almost powerful, having one of Gothams most dangerous men under you,giving you pleasure.

As his tongue starts to move faster you start to gently grind into his face, which makes him groan harder and clench onto your ass even tighter.

Your moans turn from small pants to loud whimpers of pleasure as he continues to lick and suck your clit. You sit up straight and run your hands through your hair, closing your eyes and arching your back. 

Roman brings his knees up and you use them to lean back on, gripping his thighs with your hands and digging your nails into them.

 You can feel yourself getting close to climaxing, you move one of your hands down to Romans cock and squeeze it through his trousers.

He responds by giving your thigh a slap and pushing you harder onto his face, still keeping his fast pace at your clit.

You claw at his thighs and keep a gentle squeeze on his dick as you grind into his face, your moans becoming small high pitched screams and your breathing gets more erratic. 

It feels so good but at the same time it's like torture , being almost at your climax but not releasing yet. 

"Roman...Roman..." You pant and shout.

Your legs start to tremble and then finally you cum.

You let out one last moan as you feel your whole body shake, wanting to collapse. His grip on you loosens but his tongue still licks at you, moving from your clit to you 'lips' as he takes you all in. 

You roll off him and onto your back, he follows suit, his mouth leaving your pussy as he still continues to taste you. 

You roll your head back and attempt to catch your breath but it's so hard when he's still touching you. 

You reach down to his hair and run your hands through it, your breathing is getting back to normal and you feel relaxed as Roman gently runs his tongue over you.

You let go of his hair and lie back on the soft bed sheets, the room is so quiet and calm now you feel you could just...fall...asleep...

"ouch" you sit up as you feel a sharp nibble on your thigh. Roman doesn't respond, instead just keeps planting small bites all down your inner thigh. His hands rub the outside of them.

_Huh...really does have a thing for your-_

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sudden sensation of Romans tongue running over your clit. You sit up and look down at him.

"What are you-"

He looks up at you. His eyes have that flicker of threat in them again.

"I'm not finished"

And he runs his tongue over your clit again. Slowly. So slowly.

You let out a gasp but your body still feels tired.

"Roman...I don't think I have the energy anymore...I"

Roman comes up from in between your legs and moves to your face, he puts a finger over your lips... _sssshhh..._

"I'm not done with you"

He moves his hand now over your pussy until his finger reaches your clit and he rubs it. You moan.

"Unless you  _really_ want me to stop...doll"

Your body is tired and you've only just managed to get your breath back, your body is still sticky from the liquor he poured over you and you still have beads of sweat all over you from your last orgasm. But as he continues to rub your clit you can't help but let the waves of pleasure wash over you.

He intimidates you yet makes you feel so safe at the same time.

You lean forward and kiss him, you're all over his lips.

You break the kiss and whisper

"Don't.Stop"

He smirks at you and you fall back onto the sheets. Roman moves down your body, replacing his hands with his mouth as you close your eyes and start to moan...

 

 

 

 


	11. Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in ages - sorrrryyy xoxoxoxoxo

You ran your fingers through your hair and arched your back as you moaned...loud. 

Romans tongue was swirling over your clit, a mixture of fast and slow paces. You were lying on your back, your head almost at the edge of the bed whilst Roman lied on the bed with you, his head buried in between your legs and his hands gripping your thighs.  Your heels had been digging into the side of him but this only seemed to encourage him. You moved one your heels from his side and gently pushed it to where his dick was. 

He let out a groan and pushed himself into your heel. Even under your platform heel you could feel how hard he was. This spurred something in him and he stopped teasing you and picked up the pace with his tongue, focusing just on your clit.

You panted and moaned and pushed yourself into his face, begging now for the release. 

Your body raised from the bed as you let out a final moan and then collapsed your body onto the bed. You let out little whimpers as you tried to get your breath back. You body trembled from the orgasm, still having had no time to come down from your first one. You went to sit up but Roman pushed you back down, gently. He was leaning over you, on his knees.

"Just lay back and relax"

His voice was gentle but his smirk was one of someone who was in complete control. This wasn't new to him, he knew exactly what you were feeling.

_Probably because he's done this a hundred times before._

But at that moment you felt like the only one that mattered. You gently lowered yourself up and grabbed onto his sides, his belt buckle at your eye height. You gently kissed above his belt onto his bare skin. He let out a slight groan, running his fingers through your hair, wrapping strands around them and tugging them gently.  

"Thought I told you to relax?" 

You looked up and smiled...then moved your fingers to his belt buckle and started to undo it. Your hands trembled slightly, from still being in a slight euphoric state and also from nerves. 

He held your hand with his, there was no doubt he could feel your shakes. 

With his other hand he carried on what you started and took off his belt.  He put his hand to your cheek, the other still on your hand. He rubbed a thumb over your face and then your lips. You gently opened your lips and gently sucked his thumb, still looking up at him.

He moved his thumb from your lips and moved his hands to your throat, he tightened his grip but it still felt gentle.  He looked down at you.

"You're really beautiful"

You wanted to look away but his hand kept you firmly in place. 

"I can't be the first person to tell you that"

"No...but..."

He pushes you back onto the bed, moving himself on top of you, his hand still on your throat.

"I like beautiful things... " 

Then he kisses you, passionately. You kiss him back. His grip tightens. You realise just how strong he is...you want him so badly.

"Roman?"

He carries on kissing you, muttering out a lazy "yeah?" but not stopping.

" I really,  _really_ want you..." You get out between his kisses and your heavy breathing.

He stops kissing you but keeps his hand around your neck.

He smirks.

"Not yet doll"

You pout, for real this time. Then, despite yourself you feel a flash of anger come over you and you lean up, so your centimetres away from his face.

"I thought I was beautiful?"

Roman pulls you up, using his hand on your neck.

"Oh you are, don't ever doubt that for a second"

He kisses you.

"But I like to play the long game...I want to keep you interested for as long as possible..."

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"Not right now."

He moved his other hand to your pussy. You're dripping.

"I didn't get to where I am right by now by rushing things."

He pushes a finger into you and you moan. His fingers are thick and hit the right spot straight away. 

"If I want something from someone I could get it from them straight away"

He thrusts his finger into you and rubs at your wall. The sensation is incredible, he gets in so deep that you feel like you could pass out from the pleasure. 

"But there's no fun in that. Not when I can draw it out for as long as possible..."

_He's talking about when he's Black Mask..._

You look into his eyes as he carries on fingering you, you let out a gasp as he slips in a second finger.

_You've heard first hand from Harvey just how dangerous Black Mask is. What he's done to people...what he's done to get information from them._

This was a torture. A sweet one. A hot one. But torture. This is what he was best at. 

"Fuck!"

He'd changed his tactic from rubbing against your walls to thrusting in and out of you. He wasn't playing now. He was purely fucking you with his fingers now and enjoying every moan and scream that came from your mouth. And you didn't hold back. You wanted him to know exactly what he was doing to you.

"Roman...please don't stop. Do whatever you want to me but please. Don't...Stop..."

"Whatever I want?" he hissed into your ear, pushing almost all his body weight on top of you, his hand that was once around your throat has now moved to your hair, grabbing a handful of it. 

"Anything...anything...anything..."

You writhe. You moan. You scream. Your body starts to move closer to the edge of the bed until your head rolls back off it. But you don't even care if you fall. Your body is stopped from moving anymore as Roman pushes the hand from your hair onto your stomach, keeping you firmly in place like you've been nailed to the bed. 

You can feel yourself about to cum. And this time he's not stopping, he's not drawing this out. He repeats over and over again that you're beautiful...that you're sexy...

Then you cum. For the third time tonight...Or is it fourth...you can't remember anymore. Your head still lies over the side of the bed.

The blood rushing down to your head forces your eyes to open. You can see the room for a different angle...you look over to the bar and your eyes then wander to the wall across from you.

And then you see it.

You blink at first.

_No. You're right._

It's a video camera. 

Near the bar...you didn't see it before but now it's as clear as day. Pointing towards the bed. 

You instantly push yourself up on the bed, almost head butting Roman. His fingers are still inside of you. He must see the panic in your eyes.

"Hey, what's wro-"

"WHAT is that?" you turn your head back over to the camera. It sits on a tripod. 

Before you can say anything else he cuts you off.

"Relax....Relax Bella."

"But it's a-"

"It's not on."

You stop talking. You breathe in. And turn back round to look at it. And now it's clear as day. It's not on. The lens cap is over it. Infact, the angle isn't even looking directly at the bed.

_Idiot._

You fall back on the bed and let out a sigh.

Roman follows suit and lies next to you, propped up on one of his arms. Looking at you.

"Sorry..." you mumble. " I'm an idiot"

He strokes some hair out of your face.

"No you're not." 

He runs his fingers gently over your stomach and chest. Watching you get your breath back. The mixture of cumming and panicking has overwhelmed you slightly. You close your eyes and concentrate on breathing.

The atmosphere feels calmer now, Roman lies on his back, next to you.

He breaks the silence.

"I wouldn't do that...without asking your permission-"

"No. I know. I just panicked-"

Then he lets out a laugh. Not a cocky arrogant laugh but a genuine one. You start to laugh too and then put your hands over your face.

You both trail off and it goes into silence. A comfortable silence.

"So. Mini heart attack aside... you glad you came?" He looks over at you.  _Those damn eyes._

"Yeah...I am..." 

 You roll over onto your front.

"So...do you...use that..."

Roman glances over to where you're looking at.

"Not all the time. But yes. Sometimes."

"Oh..."

He sits up, propping himself up on his arms. You follow suit. He looks at you.

"I'm not fucking a ton of different women-"

"I wasn't asking-"

"I just want you to know."

He leans down and gives you a gentle kiss. He goes to pull away but you grab his face and kiss him again. The kisses are more gentle than before, he strokes your cheek and you feel yourself smile into his kiss.

He breaks from the kiss and looks at you.

"Can I get you anything doll?"

"Actually...yeah."

You look down at your body, where the alcohol has started to become sticky on your skin.

"Do you have anything for this?"

He smirks.

"Wanna take a shower?"

You bite your lip and nod.  Roman gets off the bed and starts to take off the rest of his clothes. You lift one leg into the air and start to unstrap your heels.

"You can do the splits?"

You peer your head around your leg and see, a now almost naked Roman, look at you with surprise.

"Impressed?" You take off one heel.

"A little..."

You take the other one off and sit up. Roman is still looking at you...

"I was a cheerleader in high school. And Uni."

You lift a hand out to him, he takes it and then helps you up. He wears just a pair of expensive boxer shorts. His hard dick desperately trying to escape through them. 

He pulls you to the other side of the room, to a door you hadn't seen before. He looks round at you as he walks

"Can you still do any of those cheerleading moves?"

"What like cartwheels and flips?"

He smirks.

"Yes..." You look down at your naked body. "But not right now"

He opens the door and flicks a switch. A bright light comes in, contrasting to the dark dimly lit room you've just been in. Your eyes take a second to adjust to the...bathroom.

_More like a spa?!_

The room was huge. Just like everything else in the mansion, it was beyond expensive looking. Like him it was old school classic with a modern twist. The tiles and walls were old fashioned and vintage but everything else was almost futuristic. Towels rolled into neat rolls lined some of the wall, long mirrors with sleek black cabinets. A huge tiled tub in the corner that could fit easily 5 people. And a large glass cubicle with two large shower heads, a panel of buttons on the outside of the cubicle flash with small blue lights.

"You do realise that your bathroom is probably the size of my apartment?"

He presses the buttons and the shower heads turn on, instantly pouring out hot water.

"And I have to actually step into my shower to turn it on...and it takes 10 minutes for it to get hot"

Roman presses up against you, pushing you into one of the cabinets. He lifts you up onto it and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Sounds like you need to move doll"

He kisses your neck and ear and pushes himself against you. You reach for the top of his boxer shorts and start to rub the fabric over his dick. He groans but doesn't stop you. You pull them down. You're too impatient now. You pull them down as far as you can and he steps out of them. You look over his shoulder into a mirror across from you.

_Wow. He really works out._

His back is extremely toned, each muscle defined. His frame is broad and you can see the muscles in his arm. No wonder he felt so strong... His whole body is muscular with slight scars in places. You run your hands over one on his shoulder.

His lips meet yours.

"Some guy jumped me a long time ago"

You run your fingers over it again. And then look back at him.

"Aw...why would someone do that?" You ask playfully.

He smirks.

"Just some...disagreement."

"Did it hurt"

"A little..." He kisses your lips and presses himself into you. His dick pressed against your pussy and he starts to slowly and ever so slightly grind himself into you.

You grab his dick and he lets out a groan. You slowly move your hand up and down his shaft. Your other hand gently traces the scar on his shoulder.

"I bet you taught that guy a lesson"

He groans into your lips. "Oh...like you wouldn't believe..."

You quicken your pace. You trace another scar, this time one on his arm.

"And this one...did someone pay for this?"

He groans faster as you continue to rub his dick, he lets out his arrogant laugh.

"I see right through you...Bella"

You bite your lip and smile.

"I've no idea what you mean... Mr... Black...Mask"

His lips come crashing onto yours and he pulls you into him, pulling you off the cabinet. The room has started to fill with steam. You take your hands and move them to Romans chest as he pulls you to the shower. He opens the glass door and pulls you into the cubicle.

The hot water hits your skin and feels incredible. It's like a waterfall falling over you both. You carry on kissing, Roman pulls you in closer and runs a hand through your wet hair. You reach up and grab his face and kiss him deeper. Roman pushes you to one side of the cubicle, he grabs your wrists and pushes them above your head, his lips never leaving yours. You don't even try to wriggle free, you don't want.

You break from the kiss.

"You've been so good to me tonight... Let me say thank you..."

Roman smirks at you and loosens the grip slightly on your wrists. You let your body slide down the wall until you're on your knees, your arms are still gripped above your head. Romans big dick is inches from your face. You run your tongue over the shaft and flick the tip. Roman groans and pushes himself into you. You carry on licking and flicking and then open your mouth.

Roman pushes his dick into your mouth, slowly and not too much at first. As he begins to thrust in and out of your mouth you suck him, moaning at the same time. Roman reacts by groaning and tightening his grip on your wrists. He starts to inch more and more of his dick into your mouth.

He looks down at you.

"Fuck. You look amazing..."

You look up at him and suck him, keeping eye contact. He groans. He carries on pushing a little more in each time until you've taken in almost all of him. 

He pulls out completely.

"Not hurting you am I?" 

You shake your head. You run your tongue over your top lips and then over his dick again. He smirks as you open your mouth. 

He thrusts like before but this time a little faster. You suck as hard as you can and you feel him throb. He quickens the pace and groans loudly.

In between his groans and heavy breathing he lets out an occasional "fuck". You move your head in time with his thrusts and it's not long until he's purely fucking your face with his dick. Pressing your hands into the wall and his body as close to you as possible as he continues to thrust over and over again. You love how he tastes and how he groans.  You can tell by his groans and the throb of his cock that he is close to cumming.

You get ready to swallow all of him but he pulls his dick out of your mouth. He moves one of his hands off your wrists, swapping it instead for just one hand gripping them both and his other hand holds his dick.

You bite your lip as he starts to pump his own cock, fast. You open your mouth and hold your tongue out. 

With one last loud moan he cums all over your mouth, some falling onto your tongue, the rest around your lips.

As he catches his breath he lets go of your hands. You stand back up and with your finger, you run it over your lips and lick his cum off your finger.  Roman kisses the top of your head. 

You grab onto his shoulders. The water from the shower runs over your face and hair. You close your eyes. 

Roman moves away from you and reaches for a bottle of expensive looking wash. He pours some of the liquid over your body and with his other hand starts to rub the wash over your body. You hold your hand out and he pours some wash into your hands. You run it over his chest. He puts the wash back and then continues to rub the liquid into your body. You follow suit. 

You feel so relaxed. So safe in his arms. 

Then you giggle. Roman raises an eyebrow at you.

"Sorry...this is just so...this whole night has been..."

Roman still looks at you. Not reacting but tilts his head slightly. 

Both of you are now clean, the soap now circling around the drain. 

You make your way to the door of the cubicle but Roman stops you.

"I don't really have the time for a relationship Bella"

You go to speak but he puts a finger to your mouth.  _Sssssh._

" I don't have a lot of women in my life. But the ones I do I treat well.  _Very_ well."

You don't know what to say.

" I want you to stay tonight"

You smile at him. But then you start to worry.

"Tomorrow I -"

"I'll take you home. Don't worry"

You smile again. You reach up to kiss him.

"Thank you. And as nice as this is, hot water and my hair don't mix very well"

He laughs and motions to the door of the cubicle.  You leave the cubicle and grab a towel. From behind you Roman turns off the shower and the silence of the room hits you. You're very aware that in this huge room, in this huge mansion...it's just you and him. 

* * *

**Romans Bedroom... early hours.**

You sit in Romans bed, hair dried and wrapped in a huge black robe. It's plush and of course; expensive. Roman walks over to you with a drink - a single measure of scotch. 

_Funny...you never drank this before meeting Harvey but now you were becoming quite the connessiour._

He lies down on the bed, propped up on one side with his elbow. He wears a matching robe, fitting him a lot better than it fits you. 

You take a sip of the drink.

There is a moment of silence. He breaks it.

"So...anything you want to do."

You pause for a moment. Take another sip.

"Well...two things really."

"Okay...?"

"One... I really need to see the rest of this place"

He lets out a small laugh. 

"Could take a while...how about it in the morning?"

"Deal."

"And number two?"

You take another sip. Then let out a nervous laugh. 

He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Want me to eat you out again?"

You playfully push him.

"No...well...okay maybe three things then."

He smirks. You look round at the camera and the back to him. Then he really smiles. But before he can say anything you put a finger to his lips.  _Sssssh._

"No. Not me... But I am....curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah..." You find yourself smiling at him, feeling a little mischievous. 

"Can we...watch any of..."

He coughs on the sip he's just taken.

"You want to watch...really?"

You nod.  _You're curious._

"Would that be...okay?"

He passes you his drink to hold and gets off the bed, walking over to the camera. You follow him with your eyes as he fiddles with it for a second and then walks back over to the bed. He takes his drink back off you and motions over to the other bedside table.

"TV remote in there"

"TV remote...." you trail off as you open the drawer and take out a TV remote. You go to hand it to him. 

"Press that blue button"

You look at him sceptically but do it anyway. A whirring noise alerts your attention and then you roll your eyes.

At the end of the already large bed a flat screen TV starts to rise from the foot of the bed. You look up at him.

"You can really tell that you're far too rich and single"

Once the TV has risen fully Roman slots a small SD stick into the side of the TV.

You push yourself to the other end of the bed until your resting against the pillows. Roman comes and sits next to you. 

On the screen there is a menu for the SD stick.

Roman looks down at you.

"Press play then"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Blonde.

"You sure"

You take your finger off play, almost pressing the button completely down. The screen flickers but doesn't change. 

You look up at Roman and smile

"Nothing...weird on here is there?"

He shrugs. Takes a sip of his drink.

"Depends what you call weird."

You hover over the button.  _You really were curious..._

"Nothing illegal?"

He smirks at you.

"No. Nothing illegal."

You take a large sip of your drink.  _Fuck it._

You press play.

The TV screen changes from a menu to thumbnails, each of them the same. A shot of the bed, the same bed you're sat on but as you look a little closely you see that each one has various women on them. Redheads. Brunettes. Blondes...

All dressed in lingerie.

Now your curiosity had really peaked. You finish your drink, put the glass on the bedside table and learn forward, eyes squinting to get a closer look.

You scroll through them...which one to pick?

You notice on a few the same blonde woman. She is tall with thick curves and curly hair. You land on one where she is sat down, legs crossed in nothing but lace underwear and platform heels. You couldn't tell her age but she was definitely older than you.

You look up at Roman.

"She's pretty. Who is she?

Roman finishes his drink. 

"A friend."

"Good friend?" you tease. He raises an eyebrow at you. He's not giving anything away. You give up.

"Can I have another drink" you reach for your glass. He gets off the bed and goes to the bar. 

You press play, sit back...and relax...

The video starts to play.

_The woman on the screen sits on the bed, her long legs crossed and her head tilted back, looking at the camera. Her face, although heavily made up, you can tell is really pretty. Her curls fall to her shoulders. She moves a hand up her body and slowly glides it over herself, all the way up to her hair, never taking her eyes off the camera. She runs her fingers down her face and then seductively bites one of her fingers._

You feel Roman sit next to you but your eyes never leave the screen. He places your drink in your hand. You sip it.

_The woman giggles and then slowly stands up, posing for the camera so it can take in her whole body. She runs her hands up her body until it reaches her bra, she runs her hand over her breasts  and then leans forward slightly. She unhooks her bra from the front and starts to pull it apart. Before we can see anything she turns around, so her back is facing the camera. She turns her head to the camera and smiles seductively again. Teasing._

Without even realising you've sat closer to Roman and started running a hand over him, any part of him you can touch through his robe. He doesn't return your touch but he leans down into the bed and pulls you gently with him.

_The woman takes off her bra completely, her back still to the camera. She extends her arm all the way to her right and then drops the bra. Putting on a show. She turns around, slowly until she's facing the camera. Her breasts are definitely fake but not large. She runs her hands over them, rubbing her nipples with her finger tips. She moans slightly as she does it._

You finish your drink. You pass Roman your empty glass. Eyes still never leaving the screen. 

"Seen enough-"

You put a finger to his mouth and "sssh" him. He moves both glasses to his bedside table and takes your hand in his, kissing it gently. He pulls you into him and slowly pulls the robe off your shoulders.

_The woman rubs her breasts for a little longer and then moves her hands down to her lace thong. Her ass is small but round. She teases with the straps of her thongs, slowly pulling them down and then back up again. She smiles and giggles. She's comfortable in front of the camera. She turns round to the bed and bends over, her long legs and ass on show. She pulls her thong down, perfectly bending all the way to her feet in one fluid movement._

Roman plants gentle kisses on your shoulders. You run your hands over his thighs and abs. His muscles were rock solid. You stay focused on the show in front of you.

_The woman, skilfully, steps out of the thong that's now on the floor and gently stands back up. The way her body moves is like a dancer, every movement is well thought out and graceful. And hot. Now fully naked she faces the camera, posing slightly. Her body is incredible. She oozes confidence._

_"You just gonna stand there and watch me all day?" Her voice is sweet, and a little put on. Like an actress._

_From behind the camera Roman starts to walk forward. At first all your can see are the pinstripes of a black suit but as he walks closer to the bed you start to see a suit and then his whole body._

You widen your eyes. Roman bites on your shoulders, gently.

_As Roman gets closer to the woman you see him in full...including a mask. A Black Mask. The mask is shiny and black, and in the shape of a skull. The famous Black Mask..._

For the first time in a while you take your eyes off the screen and look round at Roman. Then back to the screen. Then back to him.

He looks at you. You speak first.

" Worried someone will get hold of these and recognise you?"

He smirks at you.

"Something like that"

He carries on kissing and biting your neck, pulling the robe off you some more. 

_The woman smiles at Black Mask and runs her hands up his chest, she leans in like she's going to kiss him. She grabs his suit jacket and pulls it down, pressing her naked body into his. The jacket slips off and she hungrily starts to pull at his buttons. After a few he grabs her arms and she lets out a moan. It's obviously put on but it's still so...hot. He pushes her down onto the bed and she lets him, leaning back onto the bed. With one hand she reaches for his dick and starts to rub it, with her other she moves it to her pussy._

Your robe is now almost completely off you and Roman continues to bite you. You move your hand down his chest until you reach his dick. He's hard.

You give it a gentle squeeze and he groans into your neck. You turn to look at him. 

"I'm really enjoying this..." You slowly start to run your hands up and down his dick. He groans into your neck and keeps kissing you.

_The woman starts to masturbate. She looks up at Black Mask and occasionally turns to the camera. She moans as she rubs her clit. Black  Mask pushes her hand onto his dick and she lets out a loud moan. He looks down at her as she plays with herself.  Black Mask moves to the other side of the bed, as he walks around the woman follows him on the bed, moving to the side where he's just walked. She lays back down and opens her legs wide, carrying on touching herself. Black Mask starts to undo his shirt, rubbing her legs and never taking his eyes off her. She moans and writhes on the bed. Once his shirt is undone he peels it off, slowly. His body looks incredible._

You carry on touching Roman, he groans into your neck and then moves his hand over your thigh. You widen your legs so he can reach your pussy. He slowly starts to rub your clit and you moan. 

_The woman starts to moan loudly as she makes herself cum. Her moans sound more convincing this time, not the fake ones from before. Black Mask moves on top of her and she giggles, she runs a finger over his mask. "Fuck me" she says. Black Mask grabs her and throws her onto her front, she gasps and giggles as he pulls her into his desired position. She's on all fours and bites her lip at the camera. From behind her Black Mask uses one hand to pleasure her with his fingers and with the other he unzips his trousers. You can't see what he's doing  but you hear the sound of a wrapper, in between the sounds of the woman moaning as Black Mask fingers her. He stops and moves both of his hands to her hips and then enters her. As soon as he goes in the womans face goes from over the top acting for the camera to a look of genuine pleasure. "Fuck...yeah..." she moans as he starts to fuck her, slowly for the first few thrusts but then his pace quickens. He grabs onto her hips and fucks her. Hard. She moans and shouts "fuck" over and over again. Black Mask doesn't speak but his groans are loud too. He moves one hand to her shoulder and pushes her back onto his dick. She starts to let out high pitched moans. The sound of the bed springs and the sound of their bodies slapping each other and their groans and moans get louder and louder._

As Roman plays with your clit you're moaning too, he continues to groan into your ear.

"Is this how you want me to fuck you"  He whispers into your ear. His voice sends sweet chills all over your body.

"Yeah..."

You squeeze his dick.

"...but harder"

He plays with your clit faster, pressing down onto the bud. 

_Black Mask grabs a hold of the womans hair, he pulls her head back and she screams. Her smile tells us that he hasn't hurt her but the noise stirs something in him and he fucks her faster. "Fuck...oh my god...baby...fuck yeahhh" she moans in between her panting._

You look up at Black Mask, his lips find yours and he kisses you.

"Is she a good fuck"

In between kisses he lets out " She's not bad"

"You seem to be enjoying it" You bite his lip.

He rubs your clit harder and you carry on pumping his cock.

"I like the way you moan more-"

"You would say that-"

"I mean it. You sound hot when you're cumming-"

"So does she-"

"I prefer you."

He goes from your lips to your ear.

"I prefer your body."

You moan

"I prefer your big tits and ass"

You moan

"Your pussy tastes nicer"

You moan

"...you're more beautiful-"

_"FUCK I'M CUMMING" the woman screams._

You turn back to the screen.  _Wow...she's loud._

_The woman moans as she cums but Black Mask continues to fuck her. "Oh my god...wow..." She has no time to get her breath back and continues to push back on Black Masks cock as he pulls her in. Her tits bounce and she looks at the camera. Black Mask has had enough of this position and he pushes her onto her back. He climbs on top of her and she throws one leg in the air and pushes it over his shoulder. He grabs onto it and pushes down on her, her leg is pushed back as far as it can while it wraps over his shoulder. His other hand goes to her throat and he starts to fuck her._

"My leg could reach allll the way to the back of my head" you tease, biting Romans lip. You're both still touching each other. He groans.

_Black Mask fucks her, hard and fast. She moans. She screams. She shouts fuck over and over again and begs for him not to stop. He groans and grips onto her. The bed shakes and the sheets have all come undone._

You rub his dick faster now, he's getting close.

"That's how I want you to fuck me"

He groans faster, his hand leaves your clit and instead he tweaks your nipple.

"I want you to fuck me just like that. But harder...and tied up"

He cums. He catches his breath, breathing into your eye and tweaking your nipple. 

The sounds from the video keep playing over and over again - the sounds of Black Mask fucking the woman.

He sits up and takes off his robe, he leans down over you and kisses you. Then removes your robe completely, throwing both on the floor. He pulls your body to him and then, with the same force that Black Mask used with the woman, picks your body up and then throws you onto the bed, moving his face inbetween your legs. The TV screen is to the side you.

"Keep watching" he smirks. Then he starts to eat you. 

No playing around this time, he goes straight for your clit. You lie back and smile as he licks your clit, occasionally stopping to kiss your pussy lips. You continue to watch the video.

_They're still fucking. She still screams._

You watch the couple on screen, panting and moaning as Roman eats you out. You wrap your legs around him and pull him in close by his hair. His hands hold onto your thighs and his fingers dig into you.

 _Black Mask lets out one loud moan and throws his head back. He slows down the fucking, the head of the mask resting on the womans. Both of them catch their breath, he lets go of her throat and moves his hand to the side of her. He pushes himself up, still inside of her. She throws her arms back over her head and lets out a laugh. "Wow...baby that was so-" He doesn't stay to listen her, pushing himself up off her, letting go of her leg. He sits up, his back facing the camera. The woman sits up on the bed too, she kisses his neck and plays with the straps on his mask. He grabs her hand, not turning around to look at her. He pulls the mask off and puts it on his bedside table. He doesn't turn around. The woman steps off the bed, leans down to kiss him. She breaks from the kiss and walks around the bed, before she leaves his side he gives her ass a hard smack. She giggles. She gets nearer to the camera until only her face is in view._ _She blows a kiss to the camera...then it goes to black._

The end.

You roll your head back onto the bed as Roman pleasures you.

You smile to yourself as you moan and writhe on the bed. The screen goes back to the thumbnails. You wonder who the woman was...where did he meet her...what did she do-

"Fuck...ahhhhh" 

You cum. Roman slows down his tongue until he eventually stops. He moves up your body, planting kisses on your stomach, up your chest then to your lips. 

"Enjoy the show" 

You giggle.

"Yeah..." you kiss again. You kiss with passion. His hand cups your face and the other moves under your body. He pulls you up so you're sat up straight, straddling him. He kisses you, his hands running through your hair and over your face. His kisses are soft. You tremble with pleasure.

"You cold, doll?"

"No..."

He runs a hand over your back.

"You feel cold"

"I'm fine"

He breaks from the kiss.

"Get into bed"

This wasn't a demand. It was soft...and caring... _weird._

You wriggle off him and he moves off the bed, pulling back the duvet for you to get in. He walks over to the other side of the bedroom and turns off the lights. You grab the TV remote, press the blue button and watch as the TV falls back into the bed. You roll your eyes again.  _Such a boy..._

Soon it's just darkness. Roman gets into the bed next to you. You both lay on your sides, he grabs your hip and moves you to him.

You kiss. 

You kiss for a long time. And for the first time with Roman it's not a kiss to lead to anything sexual. It's just kissing.

And it feels so nice...so comfortable... You don't want it to end.

You both naturally break from the kiss.

Silence. He looks at you. You look at him. Then you shut your eyes...and gradually fall asleep...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
